36 going on 16
by cutechibilolita
Summary: Akane is 36 but believes she's still 16 she not only forgets twenty years of her life but also her marriage with Ranma and her own children now her and her family must find a way to let her remember everything that she has forgotten...this is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me and review
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: So I want to point out the obvious and say that I don't own Ranma and its original characters. This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me XD anyway enjoy.

Chapter 1

The sun shone inside Akane's bedroom window causing the sun rays to wake her up. She opened one eye to check the time but to her surprise the alarm clock was not what she saw instead she saw a shirtless Ranma sleeping soundly next to her.

'WHAT!' she thought.

'UGHH PERVERT.'she continued.

But before she could make a scene she felt a small hand touch her belly,She looked down to see who was touching her. A small child was laying in the middle of her and Ranma sleeping soundly, just like Ranma. The little girl had long black hair and a bit of it was covering half of her face.

'What is going on!? Ok Akane calm down it's just a dream, yup just a dream. I mean you always dream about these kind of things, ok just go back to sleep and when you wake up everything will go back to normal.' she reassured herself.

She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. When she woke up she decided to slowly open her eyes hoping everything was normal. She finally opened her small brown eyes and looked over at the right side of her bed. When she saw no sign of Ranma or the small child she told herself "See Akane it was just a dream." She looked at he alarm clock and read the time.

'9:30 I'm late for school!'She got up and bolted towards her closet, opening it and looking frantically for her uniform not noticing Ranma's clothes on the right side.

"Uh,where is it?" she asked herself.

Not finding what she was looking for she decided to head down stairs and ask Kasumi if she knew where it may have been.

"Kasumi."She called out while walking in the kitchen.

"Have you seen my uni-" She was not able to finish what she was saying because what she saw in front of her was shocking.

"Ranma w-why are you cooking and where is Kasumi?" She asked a bit shocked because her fiance' was cooking breakfast instead of her older sister.

"Hey, good morning." He said in a sweet voice while flipping an egg on a pan.

"Wheres Kasumi?" She asked again.

"Shes either at home or helping at the clinic." He answered in a confused tone.

"What do you mean home? Shes nowhere to be found."Akane said.

Ranma looked over at her cocking an eyebrow "Akane are ya feeling all right?" He asked concerned. But before she could answer him he walked up to her and placed his right hand on her forehead and his left on his own.

"You have no fever." he said to himself.

Akane swatted his hand away.

"Ranma seriously whats going on,wheres everyone?" At that moment the small child from before walked in.

"Daddy is it ready yet?Oh, good morning Mommy." She walked over to Akane and hugged her.

"It's almost ready." Ranma answered the child.

"Daddy?MOMMY! That means you and I and..." But before Akane could finish what she was saying she fainted in Ranma's arms.

* * *

She woke up laying in her bed once more, the child siting next to her. Akane tried to sit up but was stopped by a small hand on her shoulder.

"Mommy don't move ima go get Daddy, ok?" And the girl ran out.

Now that Akane was alone she noticed her room was completely different. The desk she once had was replaced with a plant. There was a book shelf on the other side of the room and in front of it there was a small red leather couch big enough for two and a small living room table. She also noticed the bed she was siting on was bigger than her original bed and it was covered in red silky sheets..Ranma finally walked in with his daughter causing Akane to break her concentration.

"How ya felling 'Kane?" He asked concerned.

"Ranma I'm seriously confused , Whats going on?"she asked confused.

Ranma looked over at his wife then at his daughter, that was now siting next to her mother with a concerned look in her big brown eyes.

"Saya can you leave Daddy and Mommy alone for a little?" He said in a sweet and caring voice.

The girl hesitated for a little but soon obliged and walked out her parents room. Ranma waited ten seconds before he started to talk.

"Ok Akane seriously whats the matter with you? You honestly don't remember anything?"he asked.

"What am I supposed to remember Ranma?!"she said annoyed at his question.

"Everything Akane, me...,you...,Saya, seriously you forgot about your own daughter."

Akane took a long look at Ranma realizing he was not the sixteen year old boy she remembered him to be. He was defiantly older but not that old., he was probably around his late twenty's early thirty's. She stood up and headed to a mirror that was next to her door.

' I'm not 16..' she thought while touching her face and now long hair.

"Are ya listening to me?!" Ranma asked a bit aggravated because of the fact Akane was ignoring him.

"Ranma..." she began "I'm not 16..." she continued in a soft voice almost a whisper causing Ranma to almost miss what his wife had said.

"Gee 'Kane you still looking fine for a thirty-six year old, are you going through a mid-life crisis?" He asked.

"No dummy I mean that I remember still being sixteen, what ever came after I don't know."

Ranma stared at his wife he knew she was telling the truth but he did not want to believe his wife had forgotten twenty years of her life.

"That's it were going over to Dr. Tofu, hurry and get dressed." and with that he was out the room. Akane obliged and walked over to her closet to see what clothes she could find. The most part of them had changed she had just a few dresses from when she was sixteen. She picked out a long pencil dress, it was blue with white stripes and It hugged her body perfectly. She looked in the mirror and noticed that her body looked a bit like Shampoo's.

"Wow I have to admit I'm pretty sexy for a thirty-six year old." she said to herself.

As she headed down stairs she heard someone knock at the door.

'Should I get it?' she thought but before her brain could give her a proper answer she was opening the front door. There stood a tall boy with short blue hair and blueish-grayish eyes. The boy was well-built and his age looked to be around fourteen to sixteen, If Akane did not know better she would have thought it was Ranma. "Hey Mom." The boy said .

Suddenly Ranma was behind Akane. "Oh, by the way we also got a son." Akane fainted once more.

Author notes: So what do you guys think? I had this idea in my head for a year now but never wrote it down but finally I am. Please do review it would make me supper dupper happy XD. Chapter two will explain why Akane lost her memory. Till then see ya ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes: I do not own Ranma! Now that that's out of the way I do want to thank the people who have reviewed so far some of you guys had some good points and I tried to add them and fix my story. :D please keep reviewing guys it makes me happy. Now I leave you all to enjoy chapter two. (this is a fixed version of chapter two. When i wrote it it was fine but when I uploaded it it took out a few words. I'm sorry about it please forgive me :) )

Chapter 2

Akane opened her eyes and took in her surrounding,she was in a clinic, doctor Tofu's clinic to be exact. She heard voices coming from the other room

"What! So you are saying that Akane has forgotten twenty years of her life?" an older male voice said.

"Yeah and I think I might know why." Akane recognized that voice it was Ranma.

"Oh my, what a terrible thing." a sweet voice said.

'Kasumi?' Akane thought and question herself.

At that moment she heard foot steps heading towards the room she was in.

"Kasumi!" Akane shouted overjoyed at seeing her older sister walk in.

She ran up to her and hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

"Kasumi you are so grown up." Akane said astonished.

"Hahaha. Akane you sound like an old aunt of ours." Kasumi said jokingly at her sister.

Akane looked over at the Doctor a bit confused because he was in the same room as Kasumi and was not trying to pull out Betty and dance with it.

"Umm you are acting completely normal around Kasumi." Akane said a bit surprised.

"Well that's been resolved years ago." said while smiling at Kasumi.

"Well it had to be otherwise our marriage would not be a healthy one."

Akane was surprised to hear Kasumi say she married the Doctor.

"I'm happy to hear that you two are together and finally married." Akane said overjoyed.

"Well Akane you were at our wedding but I guess you do not remember." Kasumi pointed out.

"Ranma I think its time you explain what may have caused Akane's amnesia." the Doctor demanded.

"Well..." Ranma began "It probably happened yesterday. We were siting on the porch watching the koi pond..." he continued

_Ranma and Akane were sitting by each other hand in hand enjoying each others company._

_ "Its nice out here and finally we have some peace." Ranma said to his wife._

_ "Yeah I know what you mean, after a whole day of hearing Saya and Yoshiho bicker, its nice to have some peace." his wife said with a smile._

_ Ranma leaned over to give Akane a kiss but was interrupted by his children bickering. _

_"Well it was nice while it lasted." He said a bit sad that their peaceful moment was over._

_ Akane got up to see what her children were fighting over. "What now?" she questioned both the kids ._

_ "He pushed me for no reason." Saya told her mother. _

_"Mom don't listen to her! She kept poking me." Yoshiho told his mother._

_ "Did not!" Saya said in Yoshiho's face._

_ "Did too!" he retorted._

_ Akane was now annoyed at her children. _

_"Cant your father and I have at least ten minuets of peace with out you both arguing." it was more of a demand than a question._

_ Yoshiho looked at his mother and then over at Saya "fine, we wont argue anymore." he said while nudging Saya's arm._

_"Yeah Mommy we wont fight any more." the girl assured her mother._

_ "Good, now excuse me but I need to prepare dinner." and Akane headed for the kitchen._

_ After she had almost diner ready Ranma walked in with a grumbling stomach. He pulled out a pair of chopsticks and tempted to get a taste of what was cooking in the pan._

_ "I don't think so." Akane said while playfully swatting his hand._

_ "Come on just a taste." he said with a puppy eyed look. _

_"No is no." she said ignoring that look of his. _

_He finally gave up and sat at the kitchen table watching his wife finish up the last bit of diner. She sat a plate in the microwave and the time for a minuet and a half. Ranma was enjoying watching his wife prepare dinner,it was one of his favorite moments of the day, other than when they had a bit of peace from their children. "STOP!" Saya yelled from the other room._

_ "Hahaha why don't you try!" Yoshiho taunted._

_ Ranma looked a bit aggravated at his children that now were running every where in the kitchen. _

_"Guys not in here some one could get hurt." Ranma told his children but they just ignored him and kept running._

_ Yoshiho was pouncing on the walls, just like Ranma used to when he was younger, Saya was right behind him. Akane grabbed every thing that they knocked down while Ranma tried to stop the two crazed children. _

_"HEY!" he shouted in a stern tone causing both the children freeze in their place._

_ He grabbed them both by the color. _

_"Didn't I say not in here because some one could get hurt." no one had noticed the microwave was acting funny. _

_"Well no one did ,so-" Yoshiho was interrupted by an explosion._

_ Ranma and the kids turned just in time to see Akane get hit straight in the face by the microwave door. _

_"Akane!" Ranma ran towards her, followed by his children. _

"...So I brought her up to the guest room and put some ice on her head." Ranma concluded his flashback.

"Huh I see." Dr. Tofu said.

"Well I think you should have brought her to us Ranma." Kasumi said in a gentle voice but Ranma could here the anger in it.

"Well I figured some ice would heal it, remember that one time I hit my head and we placed ice on it I turned out just fine."Ranma informed his sister-in-law.

"If I must remind you, Ranma, that one time you believed you were entirely a female, so no you did not turn out just fine." Kasumi pointed out.

Ranma looked down at the floor ' Well she does have a point there.' he thought.

" Ranma did you say Guest room? It's not our room then?" Akane asked.

"Oh no it's not we usually use that room for guest or to have some quiet from Saya and Yoshiho, but its going to become our room pretty soon since we gave your father ours so he could stay in with his new wife."he said.

"W-W-WHAT!NEW WIFE." Akane freaked out.

"well I guess you don't remember but yeah your father got remarried two months ago and he's getting back from his honey moon with his new wife in a week." Ranma filled in his wife.

"Well Akane if it makes you feel better you had the same reaction when father in law told us he was getting married." The doctor pointed out with a light giggle. "Who is he married to?" She asked.

"He married a woman named Tanaka Mika ,She is a really great woman by the way , Shes forty-five while daddy is sixty-one and she has a seventeen year old daughter and a fourteen year old son." Kasumi informed her sister.

"So when they get back from their romantic vacation they will be staying in our old room, which by the way its the room me and pops used to stay in, and her children will be staying in Happosai's old room." Ranma added.

" So since we are going to be staying in your old room in a week anyways we decided to just get used to sleeping in there." he continued.

"I see..." Akane said still a bit shocked at what she had just heard.

"Anyways the best way to let Akane regain her memory is to just let her experience the daily things she does now as a thirty-six year old." Tofu informed Ranma.

"And she should be able to remember by no time." he added.

"I hope so Doctor." Ranma said looking at his wife.

"Well we should be going it's almost lunch time and I want to get back home before Saya and Yoshiho burn the house down. Its bad enough my wife does not remember twenty years of her life I don't need them also to leave us homeless." Ranma excused himself and grabbed Akane's hand.

They walked out.

"Come visit us again!" Tofu and Kasumi both said while waving at the couple.

* * *

Ranma and Akane were now outside on their way home. She looked down and realized that Ranma was still holding her hand. Her face became a crimson red 'Hes holding my hand.' she thought.

'Should I say something' she continued.

Secretly she was enjoying it so she decided to say nothing about him holding her hand instead she decided to take this moment to ask about their married life and the children.

"Ranma, So tell me how did we get married. I mean how was the wedding was it calm or chaotic like our failed one?"she asked.

Ranma looked over at his wife, she was staring at the ground and her cheeks were a shade of pink.

'Damn I'm the luckiest man on earth.' Ranma could not help but admire how beautiful his wife had become over the years.

"Ranma?" she said bringing him back to reality.

"Oh yeah our wedding, that day you were the most beautiful bride in the world the dress you wore was just amazing it was long with pearls on it. Your vail was longer than your dress and the brides maid, which were Kasumi, Nabiki, and Ukyo,had to hold it from behind so it would not get dirty. Our fathers cried a river that day and my mother just smiled. Cologne took care of the old letch, she had brought him to china after Shampoo married Moose. Ryoga was my best man and Akari took care of the decorations with Kasumi." Akane looked over at Ranma and saw the joy in his eyes.

She stopped walking causing Ranma to stop his story and look over at his wife.

"Hey whats the matter?" he asked concerned

"I'm sorry Ranma, I'm sorry that I can't remember our wedding day." She said teary eyed .

"Akane... It will come to you eventually." He comfort his wife.

"Ranma tell me about our children." She commanded.

"Well Yoshiho is our first child hes fourteen and enjoys video games, martial arts, and arguing with his sister, I wonder where he got that from." he said jokingly at his wife.

"Surely not from me." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

He laughed and continued.

"Saya is our second child and she's nine. She enjoys Rhythmic Gymnastics, she got that from her aunt Kodachi, Photography, martial arts, and black mailing, that one she got from Nabiki." Akane was surprised to here that Kodachi was Saya's aunt.

"Wait that means that Nabiki and Kuno are married?" she asked a bit suprised.

" Yup." Ranma confirmed.

"Wow, today is full of surprises, isn't it?" she said to no one in particular.

Finally Ranma and Akane were home and luckily the house was not on fire.

Ranma walked in followed by Akane, which now was not holding his hand.

"Saya!Yoshiho! Family meting now!" he shouted.

* * *

The couple went to the tea room and a minuet later were joined by their children.

"Ok listen up guys your mother has forgotten twenty years of her life because of last nights incident." Ranma informend the children.

"Well its all your fault Mommy has forgotten me!" Saya blamed her brother.

"My fault you're the one that kept bothering me, if it wasn't for you we would not be in this mess." he retorted,They began to bicker once more.

"Hey." Ranma said but was ignored.

"Hey!" he shouted causing the children to stop.

"This is the reason why your mother has amnesia, so can you guys just stop fighting for a moment and listen to what we have to say?" The kids looked over at their father and nodded.

Akane began to speak "I'm sorry that I can not remember anything about my own children." she had a sad look in her eyes.

"No mom, its our fault anyway and we should be the ones to apologies." Yoshiho said and Saya nodded.

"No, It's no ones fault the microwave just was old and it needed to be replaced ." Ranma comfort them, he knew that they both felt at fault for their mothers memory loos.

"Your father is right, it's not any ones fault." Akane said with a gentle smile, a bit like Kasumi's.

"Oh Mommy!" Saya hugged her mother with tears in her eyes, she was followed by Yoshiho which was also at the point of crying.

"Don't worry.." Akane now said with tears in her eyes.

" just because I do not remember anything dose not mean I do not love you both." she continued.

Akane hugged her children tighter.

"Oh Mom." both Saya and Yoshiho cried out.

Ranma smiled at the heart warming scene in front of him, he saw how happy Akane was to hug her children just by looking at her eyes.

"You will eventually remember." he said to himself and joined the group hug.

Akane's amnesia would not keep her from loving her family.

Authors notes:AWWWWWW this chapter is so cute :) I hope this filled in a bunch of your questions. In chapter 3 Soun comes home with his new wife and step children. Till then see ya XD


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: I do not own Ranma and its characters. Thanks for the reviews and please enjoy this fantastic chapter XD.

Chapter 3

Saya was practicing her ball routine for her gymnastics in the dojo not noticing her brother walking in. "Move brat I need to work on my new Kata." Yoshiho commanded.

"Uh, noway I was here first and I have to get this rutine down by tomorrow." she replied not budging from her place.

"I said move!" Yoshiho pushed Saya to the floor and began on his Kata. Saya got up and pulled a red ribbon out of no where, just like Kodachi used to, and attacked her brother. Yoshiho dodged her attack and proceeded to punch her straight in the face, but he hit only air. Saya proceeded to round house kick her brother, but that was also dodged.

"Hey kids dinner is ready." Ranma announced while walking in the dojo. Saya stopped in the middle of a kick to her brothers stomach while Yoshiho stopped in the middle of a punch to his sisters face.

They both ran out the dojo yelling "Last one there is a rotten egg."

* * *

Ranma rolled his eyes and made his way to the dinner table in the tea room. Ranma took his place next to his wife and Yoshiho next to Saya. Akane placed their dinner on the table and began to serve everyone rice. Ranma could not help but look at the mess that was on the table it did not look like food.

"Um mom, whats this." Yoshiho pointed to his plate.

"Oh, that's chicken dumplings." She said with a bright smile.

"Um, no offense Mommy but I'm a bit scared to eat this." Saya told her mother with a worried look. "Why it's perfectly edible,right Ranma?" Akane looked over at Ranma and he knew if he answered her question wrong he was going lose his head.

"Umm,well,..." "Ranma." she said but she gave him a look that said"Don't answer this wrong ...honey."

Ranma felt a bead of sweat trickle down his cheek, he felt pressured and his children stares did not help. 'what should I do I can't let Yoshiho and Saya eat this mess but at the same time I don't want to die either.' he thought. ' I'm their father its my duty to protect my children.' he continued clutching his fist.

"Don't eat it kids it will make you sick!" Ranma informed the children.

"Oh, Ranma!" Akane yelled while pulling out her mallet and orbiting him into space.

Saya and Yoshiho got up and headed for the phone

"Lets call auntie Ukyo she will bring us something edible." Yoshiho said while dialing the number. "For once I agree with you." Akane ran up to the kids holding a plate full of inedible food.

"oh no you guys don't you will both eat this and you will like it." she said while unplugging the phone. Yoshiho and Saya both looked at each other before making a run for it, Akane chased them in the streets. "Hey kids!" she yelled as she watched them both disappear into the night.

* * *

Ranma landed right out side Ukyo's okonomiyaki shop "Huh..Ranma honey!" Ukyo called out. She picked him up and brought him inside. She sat him at one of the stools in front of the grill "Hey." she said while slapping him lightly on the face. She kept it up but he would not budge "well we must do it the hard way, ne Ranma honey?" she said to herself. Ukyo headed to the sink and filled up a bucket of cold water. "Here it goes." she said before trowing the water on her ex-fiance'. "UGHHH C-C-COLD" a now female Ranma said with shivers down her spine.

"Hey, ya hungry?" Ukyo said nonchalantly. Ranma's stomach answered her question and in no time she was cooking his favorite.

"So hows the baby?" Ranma asked.

"He's doing just fine." Ukyo said while touching her swollen up belly.

"Here you go sugar." she said while placing the okonomiyaki in front of him. The door slid open reveling two kids.

"Hey Guys." Ukyo said while placing two more mixes on the gril. Yoshiho sat on his father's left while Saya on the right.

"Whats wrong with you three tonight, didn't Akane cook." Ukyo said a bit surprised to see almost the entire family in her restaurant. "well.." Ranma filled Ukyo in with everything that has happened.

"Wow I can't believe this." Ukyo said a bit shocked.

"So let me guess since she has a memory loss it has caused her to forget how to cook as well." Ukyo added.

"Well it looks that way." Ranma said while taking another bite. Ukyo served the kids and then headed to the kitchen to boil some water and once it was heated she poured it on Ranma causing him to turn back male. Akane walked in a bit angry her husband and children would not eat the food she took so long to prepare. She sat next to Yoshiho

"Hey Ukyo-" Akane stopped mid sentence.

"Ukyo congratulations, is it a boy or a girl?" Akane said surprised but happy to see her friend was expecting a child. "Its a boy." She replied with a smile.

"Ukyo may I ask who the father may be?" Akane asked a bit scared of the question she just asked.

"Oh of course you may ask, its Ryoga, but right now he's on one of his travels." Ukyo said with a smile. "I think the next time we see him is when the kid is eighteen." Ranma said jokingly

"Aw come on Ranma his sense of direction has gotten a bit better over the years, I believe we may see him when the child is fourteen." Ukyo also joked. "Wait." Akane said a bit confused "I thought Ryoga was with Akari." she continued.

"Well they used to date but he fell in love with me and I did the same with him. At the end Akari moved on. In the end she met Konatsu and now their married with five children." Ukyo informed Akane while placing a plate in front of her.

* * *

After everyone had ate their share they decided to say farewell and headed out on the streets. "I'm happy to here that Ukyo is happy."

"Yeah." Ranma said looking up at the stars.

"Mom please tell me that you wont cook until you regain your memory." Yoshiho said to his mother. "Wait so I used to cook and you guys used to eat what ever I made?" Akane asked astonished.

"I know its hard to believe but you eventually learned, with a lot of practice that is." Ranma said now looking at her. They finally reached their home and headed in the house. It was late and it had been a hard day with the entire memory loss situation.

"Good night." Both the kids said to their parents and headed to their rooms, Saya in Nabiki's old room and Yoshiho in Kasumi's.

"Well we should go as well." Ranma said. Akane blushed at the fact that she was going to sleep in the same room as him. "Uh...yeah" she said with a heavy blush.

When they reached Akane's old room they both headed for the closet,Ranma pulled out a pair of gray sweat pants and a black tank top while Akane pulled out a white shirt and pink pj pants.

"Um could you turn around." she commanded. Ranma obliged.

" I don't understand why I should we are married after all with two kids." he pointed out.

"Ok I'm done." she said ignoring what he had said. She laid on her side and Ranma on his 'This bed is pretty big and comfy' she thought while closing her eyes. Ranma could feel her blush miles away and he knew she was a bit nervous so he got up and headed to the couch in front of the book shelf.

"Hey where you going?" Akane asked him.

"To sleep on the couch." he laid down. Akane saw that he was uncomfortable on that couch and she thought it was mean to make him sleep on the couch just because she has amnesia, she patted the empty side next to her.

"Come here."she said.

Ranma did not hesitate he was laying next to her looking up at the ceiling. "Ranma?" she called out

"Um?" he asked.

"Do you think I will eventually rgain my memory?" she said with a depressed tone. Ranma reached out and squeezed her hand.

"Akane I never lie and when I say you will, you will." Akane smiled at him and laid down.

"Good night." she said.

"Good night." he responded. A minuet later she heard heavy snoring coming from Ranma's side.

"Seriously." she said with a smile to herself. Eventually she closed her eyes and fell to sleep as well.

* * *

The next morning they all set at the table eating breakfast, which was prepared by Ranma, when they heard someone knock on the door.

"Who could it be?" Akane asked while standing up to get the door. "Daddy!" shy shouted and hugged her father so tight he was turning blue.

"Wow, Akane you are acting like you have not seen me in years." Akane let go of him.

"Hello dear how have you been?" his new wife asked her step daughter.

"Oh you must be Tanaka Mika." Akane said with a smile. Soun and Mika gave her a long confusing look

"Dear we have met before, don't you rember?"

"Well.." Ranma had joined them. They now sat in the tea room, Soun's and Mika's loguage in their new room.

"What! My little girl has forgotten everything." he said with tears in his eyes. Mika patted his back while he cried a river

"daddy calm down I will remember everything eventually." Akane reassured her father. Akane could not help but admire the woman sitting next to her father. She showed her age but was a really beautiful woman.

Her hair was long with black locks and she had beautiful green eyes. Akane snapped out of her daze when Ranma spoke.

"Hey where are Ayako and Kyoya?" Ranma asked Mika ignoring his father in law's sobs.

"They are on their way, they wanted to say their goodbyes to their grandma before coming to live here." while she spoke there was another knock on the door,

"Well speak of the devil." she said while getting up to answer the door.

The seventeen and fourteen year old's walked in the tea room and thanked both Ranma and Akane for the hospitality. "Oh no need to thank us." Akane said with a big smile.

"Hey kids!" Ranma shouted. Saya and Yoshiho were down stairs in no time.

"Hey grandpa,grandma." both Yoshiho and Saya said while hugging their grandparents. They both looked up and faced Ayako and Kyoya,

"Hi." Saya said to them both. Ayako was a small petite girl with short black hair while Kyoya was a tall boy with curly black hair.

"Hello." Ayako said with a smile.

"I'm Saya and this is my brother, Yoshiho." Saya introduced herself and her brother to the two teens.

"I'm Ayako and this is my brother Kyoya." Ayako said with a smile.

The four kids headed upstairs to Yoshihos room.

* * *

"So dad how did you meet Tanaka-san?" Akane asked her father.

"Please just call me Mika." Mika demanded.

"Well I was walking home when I saw this pretty lady runing down the street chasing some kind of paper flying in the air." Soun said with joy in his eyes.

"Well you see that day it was windy and I was heading to work for a job interview..." Mika said.

_Soun Tendo was walking peacefully to his one bedroom apartment when he saw a lady running and chasing some sort of paper. He admired how beautiful the lady running was with her black professional dress and red high heals. "Catch that note!" she yelled out causing Soun to snap back to reality. _

_Soun leapt up and caught the note with his left hand. "Thank you" Mika bowed._

"_No problem." Soun said with a gentle smile and handed the paper to Mika. _

"_I don't know how to properly thank you." Mika said while placing the note in her red purse. _

"_How about dinner?" Soun suggested. Mika looked at him a bit surprised but then a smile sneaked on her little pink lips. "I would love to." _

_She reached in her purse for a pen and wrote her number on Soun's hand. As she walked to her destination she looked at Soun and mouthed the words "Call me."_

"And that's how we met." Mika concluded.

All of a suden the four grown ups were interrupted by teens arguing.

"I told you not to touch it and look what you did!" Yoshiho's voice could be heard from down stairs.

"What now." Ranma and Akane both said in unison.

* * *

"Chill I already said I was sorry."

It was not Saya's voice that replied It was Ayako's. The grown ups headed up the stairs to Yoshiho's room to see what was going on.

"You know how long it took me to get to level seven!" Yoshiho yelled while pointing to a video game case titled "Dragons XV"

"Look seriously I said I was sorry and I ment it, I did not know that it would actually start a new game." Ayaka said at this point aggravated at the boy now standing two inches from her face.

"What did you want it to do?! You did press new game!" he shouted in her face.

"Guys stop!" Saya said but got ignored. "Seriously,dude its just a game."Kyoya butted in.

"Just a game! Its one of the hardest damn games ever made and it takes for ever to beat it! I was all most on the final level until your ideodic sister ruined everything!" Yoshiho now shouted in kyoya's face. This caused Kyoya to start swinging, his fist landed square on Yoshiho's face. Yoshiho did not see that coming and even though he could tell the boy, that had just been brave enough to hit him, was not a martial artist he could not help but swing back. A fight broke loos in the room.

"Enough!" Ranma's voice froze the two teens. Akane walked in and saw that Yoshiho had barely a scratch on his face while Kyoya had a bloody noose. Mika ran to her son grabbed his face and inspected it. "It does not look broken but its going to bruise and swell up." she said a bit relived that his noose was not broken. She led her son downstairs and was followed by Soun so he could help tend the wounds.

"Saya, Ayako, Out!" Ranma said with furry in his eyes. The girls did not have to be told twice they were out in a flash. Akane stood behind Ranma.

"Ranma go easy on him." she said gently.

"I can't believe this!" He said now furious. "You need to use your martial arts to help people not hurt them! I cant believe you used a move like that on a kid that does not know martial arts its very low son." Akane was confused at his words "a move like that." But she decided to ask later.

"What do you have to say?" Ranma asked. Yoshiho looked up at his father that had managed to calm a bit down. "No one understands me!" The boy yelled and ran out the room and then towards the front door. He opened it and slammed the door behind him hard enough to let a picture of him, Saya , and Akane fall to the ground and shatter.

"Ranma go get him!" Akane demanded.

"Akane he will come back he just needs to calm down." Ranma sured her. She looked at her husband and proceeded to say something but was interrupted by her father.

"Ranma is right Akane, Yoshiho needs to calm down."

* * *

Yoshiho did not know where he was going he just let his feet lead him. "Stupid mom...Stupid dad...Stupid everyone." he muttered to himself. Twenty minutes had passed and some how he had found himself in west side Nerima. "Well I could go say hi to grandma and grandpa." he headed for Nodoka's and Genma's house. When he reached it he walked up to the front door and rang the bell. They lived in a small western/Japanese style house, the outside was western it had a small yard and a white fence like in the American movies Yoshiho watched with his family. Nodoka answered the door.

"What a wonderful visit." she said with a smile. "what brings yo here dear?" She added.

"Not much I was passing buy and decided to drop in." he lied.

His grandma knew better to trust those words of his,she could read it in his eyes that something had happened.

"Come in dear."

The inside of the house was built in a Japanese style, it was covered with tatami mats and it had the sliding paper doors. He took of his shoes and followed his grandma to the tea room.

"Where's grandpa?" he asked a bit surprised not to see the fat panda eating bamboo cookies.

"He went to go run an errand for me." Nodoka said while pouring a nice glass of hot tea and handing it to the boy. She waited for her grandson to take a bit of sips before she began to speak.

"So whats the real reason you stopped by, I know its not because you were 'just passing by'" she quoted the "Just passing by." Yoshiho looked at his grandmother.

"Well I had an argument with dad." he said while looking down at his cup of tea. "Its just they don't understand me and now with grandpa Soun, his new wife , and kids, its hard for anyone to get me." he added. His grandma just nodded at let her grandson keep talking. "Ayako,his wife's daughter, erased my game file, after I worked so hard on it, so we got in argument and it cased her brother to join." Yoshiho debated rather or not he should tell his grandmother the fighting part but he knew eventually she would be informed of it. "We got in a fist fight." at that Nodoka spoke.

"What." She said in a calm but stern tone.

"He punched me and I let the situation take the best of me, I feel bad." Yoshiho said.

Nodoka could tell the boy was really sorry.

"you know you're all your father." she said with a smile.

"I believe you should go home and apologies to Ayako,Kyoya,and your parents."Nodoka continued.

"I could not agree more." he said with a smile.

Nodoka stood up and lead her grandson to the main door.

"Say hi to grandpa for me." Yoshiho said as he hugged his grandma and bid her good bye.

When he got home he apologized to Ayako for his outrages behavior and to Kyoya for almost braking his nose. "No hard feelings." Kyoya said. Yoshiho smield "Friends?" he asked.

"Friends." Kyoya replied. Ranma and Akane could not help but smile.

Author notes: So thanks for the reviews guys and I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. There's a lot to come so guys don't worry I will cover everything I'm just taking it a bit slow otherwise it would be too rushed. Next chapter I will cover Yoshiho's school, Nabiki and Kuno also come in and some romantic moments between Ranma and Akane. till then see ya. XD


	4. Chapter 4

Author notes: So I have tried to fix the dialogue like a lot of you guys suggested too and I tried to brake scenes up. About the Ryoga and Ukyo couple in the previous chapter I was going to initially put Ukyo with Konatsu but I wanted her to be with Ryoga (since they are way better together) so I decided to place Akari and Konatsu together in case I would need them to show up later on. Anyway I leave you guys to the story please keep telling me how I could improve this story for now I have no one that could proof read it so I'm sorry if some things are incorrect I will try my best to make it perfect but till then please bare with me.

Chapter 4

Akane sat in the tea room with Mika drinking some tea and watching the weather channel.

"Oh dear it seems like its going to rain today." Mika stated.

"It does, I should tell Ranma."Akane said.

"About the rain? I'm pretty sure he will figure it out on his own, will he not?" Mika said and took a sip of her tea.

"Its not that its just that with his curse its hard to turn back if he's not around hot water." Akane told her.

"Curse?" Mika asked a bit confused.

"Oh you did not know that Ranma has a curse? Well its a long story but I will make it short. Ranma and his father went to china to train at a place named Jusenkyo, which are cursed springs, Ranma fell in the spring of drowned girl while his father of drowned panda. Now when they get hit with cold water they take their cursed forms while hot water turns them back." Akane explained.

"And you are Ok with this?" Mika asked.

"Well I think if I was not I would have not married him." Akane said.

"Good point." Mika said with a smile. Both the ladies laughed and finished their cup of tea.

"Well I should start making breakfast, want to help?" Mika asked Akane not knowing the outcome.

"I would love too." Akane said while getting up from her place.

* * *

Yoshiho was sleeping soundly in his room when Saya came in dressed in her pink and gray school uniform.

"Hey sleepy head get up." she said while shaking her brother's arm. "Hey get up you need to walk me to school." she countinued still shaking his arm. Yoshiho moved his pillow over his head.

"Five more minuets." he groaned.

"Get up!" Saya yelled .

Ayako walked in with her Furinkan high school uniform and so did her brother.

"What's the matter?" she asked Saya.

"He refuses to wake up." She said now shaking her brother furiously.

"Let me try." Kyoya said and walked to Yoshiho's side.

" A kiss always works." He said and poked out his lips.

"Ok Ok I'm up." Yoshiho said while flaring his hands in Kyoya's face.

"That's what I thought." Kyoya said with a laugh.

Ayako, Kyoya,and Saya left Yoshiho's room and waited for him to get dressed. Finally Yoshiho was ready and headed down stairs to the table and sat next to his sister.

Mika and Akane walked in with two trays of food and placed them on the table. Mika served while Akane called her father and Ranma, who had just finished their morning training. Ranma, Followed by Soun,sat next to his wife while Soun next to Mika. Everyone except Mika and Akane looked at the food on the table. One dish looked perfectly made it contained omelets with white rice on the side while the other looked like someone had thrown a bunch of things in one plate, scrambled it, and then served it.

"Um who made this?" Ranma asked but knew the answer.

"Oh, Akane helped me, is she not great?" Mika said with a smile.

The people that knew better to eat Akane's cooking took a plate from Mika's tray.

Kyoya and Ayako debated if they should eat from their mother's tray or their step sister's.

'I don't want to be rude and not eat her cooking but at the same time I might get sick if I do.' Both of them thought. Finally they both made a decision and reached out for their mother's tray, Mika did the same.

"Why wont you guys eat what I made, come on try it." she said while placing a plate full of her inedible food on her fathers plate.

"Try it daddy, I made your favorite."

"Oh thank you Akane." he said while fake eating it, just like he would if he was playing with a child. She tried to serve Ranma some as well but he managed to move his plate in time.

"Nah Akane I'm teaching a class today and if I eat this I might get sick and won't be able to teach ." Ranma said.

"Come on just a taste." she begged while managing to place a bit on his plate.

"Fine."he said.

Ranma took a long look at the "Food" on his plate. He could feel her stares on him ' what should I do? Eat it or not eat it that is the question' he looked over at his wife and then down at the plate. He poked the food with his chopstick to examine it. Finally he lifted a tiny bit to his mouth,he opened up and paused 'here it goes.' he thought wile a bead of sweat trickled down his cheek. He took a bite and swallowed.

"What do you think?" Akane asked hoping she did a great job.

"G-G-Goo-" Ranma passed out.

"Ranma!" Akane shouted while everyone watched in horror.

Soun helped Ranma up the stairs to his bedroom and sat him on the bed while Mika gave him some stomach medicine. Ranma had regained conscious but his stomach felt like it was fighting Godzilla.

"Thanks." he said to the older couple.

Akane walked in while Soun and Mika were walking out and sat next to her husband.

"I'm sorry Ranma I should have not forced you to eat it." Akane said looking down at the floor.

"It isnt your fault Akane." Ranma comfort her.

He knew she felt at fault by looking at her expression. He reached out for her hand,that was sitting on her lap, and gently squeezed it.

"I promise that when I regain my memory I will cook a fantastic meal." She said with a bright smile. Ranma could not help but laugh, his wife was reminding him of a child that wanted to impress a parent.

"Akane don't worry 'bout it." he said squeezing her hand tighter. At that moment they were interrupted by a knock on the door,Yoshiho poked his head in.

"Well we are off to school."he said.

"Ok be safe."Akane and Ranma said in unison.

* * *

Yoshiho, Ayako,and Kyoya were walking Saya to her school first.

"I do not understand why you have to walk me, I can walk myself." Saya told her brother with her nose pointed towards the sky.

"Because Mom and Dad want me too, believe me if I had the choice I would let you walk a thousand miles by your self." Yoshiho pointed out.

The sky was clouded with gray clouds and in any minuet it would have started to rain.

"Gosh I forgot to bring an umbrella and it seems like it will rain." Yoshiho said.

And it looked like he jinxed it because at that moment it began to rain.

"Oh great." Yoshiho muttered.

He felt something blocking the rain drops.

"Well luckily I brought one." Ayako winked at Yoshiho and he blushed. They walked the rest of the street sharing an umbrella, Yoshiho under Ayako's and Saya under Kyoya's.

* * *

Ayako,Kyoya,and Yoshiho finally reached the high school after dropping Saya off.

"KYAAAA!" a group of girls shouted.

"ITS YOSHIHO!" another group pointed out.

Every girl that was in the courtyard at the moment ran towards Yoshiho.

"KYAAA! SEMPAI WE LOVE YOU!" most of the girls yelled.

"Not this again." Yoshiho muttered to himself.

"Whats going on." Kyoya and Ayako said in unison.

"Its a long story." Yoshiho said while dodging crazy fan girls hugs and kisses. Yoshiho saw an escape route.

"Its now or never." he said to himself.

He ran and as soon as he was near the entrance of the building he was stopped by three girls.

" Seriously not today Hana."

"Ready girls?!"Hana shouted.

"Ready!" the two girls shouted back.

"YOSHIHO SEMPAI'S NUMBER ONE FAN CLUB ASSEMBLE!" the girls chanted and did some kind of dramatic move.

" MONIHARA RUKI" one of the girls stated their name.

"YOSHINO UTA" another did the same.

"AND FINALLY MIROKAWA HANA" the two girls presented.

"WE LIVE FOR ONE REASON AND THAT'S TO WORSHIP YOSHIHO SEMPAI!" the girls finished their performance bowing to the floor.

"Ok thanks for the show now if you excuse me I need to head to class." Yoshiho made his way past them but was stopped by Hana's hand on his arm. The entire female student body headed towards them. They all pulled out their flip phones

"Yoshiho Sempai here's my number!" They yelled.

Ayako and Kyoya had found a way past the group of crazed girls and were now standing next to Yoshiho.

"Need help?" Ayako asked.

"If you could that would be great." Yoshiho said while dodging more hugs and kisses.

Ayako took a deep breath and headed in front of Yoshiho.

"STOP IT NOW!" Ayako yelled but the girls past right by her. Ayako watched them tackle Yoshiho to the ground. She did not know what to do so she yelled out the first thing that came to her mind.

"I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

All the girls stopped and watched in shock and so did Yoshiho.

"What no it cant be!" a girl said.

"This wont stop my love for Sempai!" another said.

Hana stepped up to Ayako, that now had realized what she had said.

"Is this true?" she asked.

Ayako looked at the girls, half of them were crying while the other half looked furious. She then looked over at Yoshiho, that was being squeezed by four crying girls.

"Yes." she answered looking back at Hana.

"Now if you excuse us." she said while grabbing Yoshiho and leading him to the entrance, Kyoya following behind her.

* * *

Akane heard someone knocking at the door so she answered it.

"Hello family." Nabiki said.

"Nabiki!" Akane said while hugging her.

"Wow calm down sis I know you lost your memory but come on."

Akane looked at her sister surprised.

"Huh,how did you find out?" Akane asked.

"I have my resources, or did you forget who you dealing with?" Nabiki said with a wink.

"My love!" Kuno said trying to hug Akane.

Nabiki grabbed him by the ear and pulled him inside.

"I was just kidding Nabiki you are the only one for me."

Akane watched them and laughed .

They were now sitting in the tea room.

"So what brings you here?" Akane asked her sister.

"Well we were passing by so we decided to drop by. Also I wanted to see if what kasumi said about you loosing your memory was true." Nabiki said while Mika walked in with a tray of tea and served it.

"So where's Saotome?" Kuno asked.

"Yeah where is Ranma?" Nabiki said.

"He is teaching a class and father took my place apparently with my memory loss I would not be able to teach what I used to since I can't remember any new moves I learned over the years." Akane said.

Nabiki took a sip of her tea.

"I see." she said. There was a moment of silence and then Akane spoke.

"So tell me Nabiki do you have any kids? I know Kasumi has two sons." Akane asked.

"I can't believe you forgot about Rika-chan." Nabiki said over dramatically.

"But I could forgive you for five hundred yen." she added.

"Well it seems not all things changed." Akane said.

Nabiki laughed.

"I'm just kidding sis. But yes I have a daughter named Rika she's Saya's age." Nabiki said.

"Oh before I forget Kodachi told me to remind you guys of Saya's competition tomorrow." Kuno informed.

"Competition?" Akane asked a bit confused.

Soun and Ranma walked in.

"Oh hey." Ranma said a bit surprised to see Nabiki.

"Hey Ranma what competition does Saya have?" Akane asked.

"Oh I totally forgot about it thanks for reminding me Akane and its a Rhythmic gymnastic competition, I did tell you she enjoys that sport." Ranma said while siting next to his wife. Mika stood up and headed to the kitchen to make more tea, Soun followed.

* * *

Kyoya,Ayako,and Yoshiho were making their way towards Saya's school.

"I can't believe you said you were my girlfriend, you know how many rumors are going to come our way because of what you said this morning?" Yoshiho said a bit mad.

"I'm sorry I tried to help you." Ayako said aggravated at Yoshiho.

"Guys calm down." Kyoya said to the two bickering teens.

They reached Saya's school and picked her up.

"How was your day?" Kyoya asked her.

"Really fun we played a bunch of educational games." the girl said.

"I'm glad you had a good day."Kyoya said with a smile.

"Mine was horrible." Yoshiho told his sister.

"Huh, why?" she asked.

"This girl told everyone that we're dating." he said while pointing at Ayako.

Kyoya explained to Saya about the fan club attacking her brother and about what Ayako had said to stop the chaos.

"I was just trying to help." Ayako pointed out.

Saya began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Yoshiho and Ayako said in unison.

"I'm sorry it's just you guys are so cute together." Saya said while winking at them.

"What, no we are not." Yoshiho said.

"I would not date this guy even if they paid me." Ayako told Saya while pointing at Yoshiho.

"What does that mean? I'll let you know the girls at our school would sell their soul to get a peace of me." Yoshiho stated.

"Well I'm not one of them." she said.

"Guys come on I'm hungry let's go home." Kyoya said.

"Yeah you guys can finish your lovers quarrel at home." Saya said.

"We are not lovers!" both teens shouted.

* * *

They finally reached home and lunch was waiting for them. After they ate they took a quick bath, one after the other, and then started to work on their home work. Saya was in her room working on it when her parents walked in.

"Hey honey what time is the competition tomorrow?" Akane asked.

"4:30" the girl replied not taking her eyes off her note-book.

"OK we'll be there at 4 then." Ranma said to his daughter and walked out the room leaving Akane alone with Saya.

"You need any help?" she asked her daughter.

"No mommy but thank you." Saya replied.

"Ok if you need anything don't be afraid to ask." Akane said before heading towards the door.

"Wait Mommy! I guess you could help me with this." Saya said while pointing at a math problem.

Akane smiled and said "I would be happy too."

* * *

It was almost midnight and every one in the household were asleep except for Akane she was sitting on the porch looking up at the moon and stars, Ranma walked up and sat next to her.

"Hey, can't sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah..." she answered.

Ranma noticed how beautiful his wife was under the moon light and he was tempted to kiss her but he did not want to rush things on her. Instead he reached for her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. Akane noticed the wedding ring on his finger and felt sad that she could not remember her own wedding day.

"Ranma I have to admit you are dealing with my amnesia pretty well if I was in your place I don't know how I would have taken it." Akane told her husband.

"I'm being strong for you 'kane but I miss our moments you know." he said to his wife.

"Oh Ranma."Akane said teary eyed.

Ranma reached out for his wife and hugged her, he then placed his forehead to hers.

"Akane I love you." Ranma confessed.

Akane blushed furiously at her husband's words she then closed her eyes and waited for him to kiss her. Ranma saw this gesture and debated if he should or not. He missed all the romantic moments he spent with his wife but at the same time he did not want to rush things on the amnesiac girl. One part of him said 'kiss her she is your wife after all' while the other said ' No Ranma it's not right.' so he kissed her forehead instead. Akane slowly opened her eyes and looked in his.

"Ranma I promise that I will regain all the memories I had in no time." she assured him.

Akane looked up at the midnight blue sky and saw a shooting star pass by.

'Please make me remember.' she wished.

Ranma squeezed her hand.

"I know ya will." he said gently.

Akane leaned her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on his, they enjoyed the night sky together. 'I promise Ranma.' she thought to herself and closed her eyes falling asleep on his shoulder.

"Good night." Ranma said gently to his sleeping wife and brushed a hair strand from her face.

Author notes: Awww the end is so cute! Question, if you were Ranma would you have kissed Akane? I believe he would have not taken advantage of her even if he is married to her. But I still wanted to throw in a romantic moment with both of them. Any way next chapter I will cover Saya's competition, Ranma's class, and Saya's school and friends. Till then see ya XD.


	5. Chapter 5

Author notes: I do not own ranma. So this chapter is a bit short but it gives you a look in Saya's life.

Chapter 5

The three teens were walking Saya to school.

"It's a really nice day today." Kyoya said.

"Yeah its sunny but its cold." Yoshiho added.

They finally reached the elementary school.

"See you guys later." Saya said and headed for the school gate. She went to her locker to place her bag and change her shoes but when she opened it an envelope fell out.

'Huh' she thought.

She opened the pink envelope and began to read it.

_To Saya_

_Hello Saya my name is Korikawa Jun. It took a lot of courage to write this but I finally did. Could you meet me in the back of the court-yard at 2 I have something to tell you._

_Sincerely Jun_

Saya stared at the letter for a while and wonder what this guy wanted.

"Hey Saya." her friend Ami greeted.

"Oh, hey Ami." Saya greeted back.

"Whats that?" Ami said while pointing at the letter.

"I don't know some kid named Korikawa Jun put it in my locker." Saya told her friend.

"What!KORIKAWA!" Ami screamed.

"Wow calm down Ami." Saya demanded.

"CALM DOWN! KORIKAWA SENT YOU A LOVE NOTE!KYAAA!" Ami shouted.

The entire student body had heard her screams of joy and headed towards Ami and Saya.

"What, who received it?" a girl asked.

"Her." Ami said pointing at Saya.

"Aw you are so lucky Saya." a girl said

"You should share with me we are cousins after all." Rika told saya.

"Guys I don't know who this Korikawa kid is anyway, so why should I meet him?"

"What I cant believe you don't know him." a girl said while every one looked at Saya shocked at the fact she did not know who he was.

"Korikawa Jun is like the most popular guy in our school." a girl informed Saya.

"Yeah if a girl is favored by him she becomes a goddess." another girl added.

"Well I don't care." Saya said and handed the note to Ami.

"Saya you need to go meet him." Ami commanded.

"I can't I have to be home by two and get ready for my competition." Saya stated.

All the girls looked over at Saya.

"Wow she's so lucky." one said.

"I wish I was her."the other said.

"I can't believe she's turning down a once in a million chance to date Korikawa-kun" another said.

Saya just ignored them and headed to class.

* * *

"Class get out your math home work and pass it forward." the teacher said.

"Yes Sensei." the class said in unison.

"Are you done?" Saya whispered over to Ami who was sitting next to her copying her home work.

"Almost...done." Ami said and passed it up.

"Ok class I will grade them now so in the mean time I want you all to work on this." the teacher said while writing ten math problems on the board.

"No talking." she added.

Saya was about to start when Ami passed her a note, Saya opened it and read it.

_Are you really not going to meet Korikawa-kun?_

Saya wrote the answer on the sheet of paper.

_No. End of story._

Ami looked at Saya, that now was working on the equations, and sighed.

"I can't believe you." she whispered.

* * *

Kyoya, Ayako, and Yoshiho sat under a tree eating their lunches.

"Finally we get to eat lunch at school, after all that chaos yesterday we had no time." Kyoya stated.

"Well we would have been able to if some one over here had not said we were dating." Yoshiho pointed out.

"You had to bring it up again, I told you I was just trying to help." Ayako pointed out.

At that moment Hana and her two minions walked over.

"Yoshiho-sempai we must know, is it really true are you guys really dating?"

Yoshiho had to admit that his walk to the school entrance was pretty peaceful because of the lie Ayako had said yesterday.

"No it was a li-" Ayako's mouth was covered by Yoshiho.

"Yeah it's all true."Yoshiho confermed.

"I cant believe it." Hana said with tears in her eyes.

"It's not over here." she said to Ayako and headed back to the building.

"Why did you say we were dating? I thought you wanted the rumors to stop." Ayako asked confused.

"Yeah I do want them to stop but at the same time I want the fan club and group of fan girls to quit as well." he admitted.

"So you did need my help after all. I believe you owe me an apology." She said.

"I'm sorry." Yoshiho apologized.

* * *

Saya was siting next to Ami and Rika in the lunch room when Korikawa walked up.

"Hello Saotome Saya, how are you?" he asked.

"Um fine, you?" she asked.

Most of the female student body were starting rumors.

"I heard she forced him to talk with her using martial arts." one group said

"I heard shes paying him just so she could look good." one other group said.

"Are you going to meet me at two?" he said ignoring Saya's question.

"I'm sorry but I can't I have to get ready for my competition." she informed him.

"I see... Then I will tell you here. Saya I like you and I want you to date me!" he shouted.

"OMG DID HE JUST CONFESED HIS LOVE TO HER?" a girl shouted.

"AWWWW!" another did as well.

"Um I'm sorry but I can't date someone I have no feelings for." Saya told him.

"DID SHE REJECT HIM?" a girl screamed.

"HOW COULD SHE?" another added to what the girl had said before.

"Find some one else I'm sure one of them would love to date you." Saya said while pointing at a group of girls. Finally she got up and headed for the door, followed by Rika and Ami.

"I -Cant- Believe- You" Rika said.

"I agree." Ami said.

"Guys you were both there I can't date a guy I don't like, so both of you stop." Saya demanded.

"Ok." both the girls said at the same time.

"Come on let's get to class." Saya said.

* * *

The gang had finally reached home from their long school day.

"How was school?" Akane asked the teens and Saya.

"Fine." the three teens said in unison and headed to their proper rooms.

"What about yours?" Akane asked her daughter. Saya began to tell her mother about Korikawa and the girls forcing her to date him.

"I can't stand it when they act like that." Saya admitted.

"You know this reminds me of my high school days." Akane said and began to tell her daughter the story about the guys attacking her at school and leaving notes in her locker.

"What it happened to you too?" Saya said a bit surprised.

"Yeah, believe it or not but your uncle Kuno used to go after me and your father in his female form." Akane informed her daughter.

"What no way." Saya said. ' I could use this to my favor.' Saya thought.

"Way." Akane said with a smile.

"Lets keep this between us,OK Mommy?" Saya demanded.

"Ok." Akane replied.

* * *

Ranma was teaching his expert class,most of his students were in their late twenty's only two were in their teens.

"Ok Class listen up I'm going to show you guys a very powerful move and it should be used only in an emergency." Ranma announced to the class. He got to a low ground level and began to tumble on the ground moving his fist in ward and pushing his legs off the ground, still while tumbling.

He finally punched the ground making a crack big enough to let his students fall to the ground but not big enough to hurt them.

Ranma got up from his place.

"I will fix that later." he said to himself as he watched his class try to stand up.

"You guys can't move your legs right?" Ranma asked.

"Yes Sensei why can't we?" a student asked.

"Well don't worry I did not put too much force into it. You guys should be able to stand up in a few minuets." he assured his students.

"Now let me tell you about the move I used, it's called the tumbling dragon. You get on a low ground level and start rolling while pushing yourself up with your legs. While you are upwards you channel all the ki energy you have to your arms and when you hit the ground everything explodes. It may also cause an opponent to become paralyzed,depends how it's used. Of course I did not use my full force on you guys. Now I want you all to master the tumbling part first." He explained and ordered.

His students began to practice just like Ranma had demanded.

* * *

Saya was ready for her competition

"Are you ready."her aunt/couch Kodachi said.

"Yeah." Saya replied.

"Akane we will see each other there." Kodachi told her and headed for the street. It took them fifteen minuets to arrive where the competition would be held. Saya, followed by Kodachi, headed towards the changing rooms. Saya wore her purple leathared under her clothes so it did not take long to get changed.

"Come here let me put a little makeup on you."Kodachi said.

Kodachi set a light purple eye shadow on Saya's eyes followed by a light shade of pink lipstick on her lips and a light blush on her cheeks.

"Ok remember you have two ball exercises to perform." Kodachi reminded her.

"Yeah I know." Saya said.

Kodachi looked down at her niece.

"Do your best out there." she said while patting her on the back.

"I will." Saya said before getting up and heading in the waiting room.

* * *

It was almost five and Akane and Ranma, together with the rest of the family, Were siting waiting patiently for their daughters turn. When the announcer called out Saya's name the whole family began to cheer. Saya came out holding a purple sparkly ball and kneeled to the floor when the music began she started her performance. She set the ball in her left hand and guided it to her right without bending her arms then she threw it in the air did a spin and caught it. After two minuets she had finished her performance.

"That's my daughter!" Ranma screamed out.

"You Go Saya!" Akane cheered.

"SAYA SAYA SAYA!" the rest of the family chanted.

After two performances it was her turn again. This time she started standing up and with the ball in her right palm. This routine lasted a bit longer but ended perfectly. Finally it was time to see the scores and when Saya's name was called her family crossed their fingers. The scores she got for her two performances were added up on the big screen.

"16.5" a judge called out.

Her family cheered.

Saya was placed third place and kodachi standing next to her.

* * *

The whole family, including kodachi, were enjoying a cake that Mika had backed to celebrate Saya's performance.

"Great job out there Saya." The teens said.

"thanks guys." she thanked them.

"You were amazing out there." Akane said.

"I'm proud of ya." Ranma said.

Saya could not help but smile even if she had gotten third place her family was still proud of her.

"Thanks but with out aunty I would have not made it." Saya pointed out.

"To Kodachi." The whole family chanted

"To Kodachi." Kodachi said with a smile.

Author notes: So this chapter was mostly about Saya hahaha (BTW I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MARTIAL ARTS BUT A BIT ABOUT RHYTHMIC GYMNASTICS). In the next chapter I will cover Saya and Akane bonding and Ranma and Yoshiho Bonding. Till then see ya XD


	6. Chapter 6

Author notes: About the "Sempai" in chapter 4 I wanted to use it because it reminded me of pewdiepie when he says "NOTICE ME SEMPAI!" HAHAHA. (If you do not know who pewdiepie is then shame on you HAHAHA JK he's an online gamer on youtube and hes supper funny check him out sometime.)

Chapter 6

It was an early Saturday morning and the sun still had to rise from the horizon. Every body were sleeping, including Ranma, except for Akane she was sitting in the tea room looking at her family's photo album.

"Aw look at Saya she's so cute." she said to herself.

After Sayas party the previous night she had only gotten three hours of sleep. Akane went through five baby albums and two family albums but still could not remember a thing.

"I will never remember if I keep it up like this" she sighed.

Akane heard foot steps heading towards her.

'Ranma?' she thought.

The owner of the steps walked in.

"Good morning Akane." said Mika with a smile.

"Good morning Mika." Akane smiled back.

"Why are you up so early? It's barely six in the morning." Mika asked.

"Well I wanted to regain some of my memories so I thought if I looked these over something would come to me, but it looks like it does not work." Akane told Mika.

Mika sat next to her step daughter and squeezed her hand.

"Akane don't give up just yet!" she demanded.

"It will come to you I know it will, we believe in you." she continued.

Akane could not help but smile at Mika's words.

"Thank you Mika." Akane said.

"No problem dear when ever you need to talk or need help I'm available." Mika informed Akane.

"Now I need to get breakfast ready." Mika excused herself.

"Wait." Akane said causing Mika to freeze in place.

"Can you please not speak to anyone about this I don't want them to worry I should be the one to make my family happy, after all they have done for me." she continued.

"No problem." Mika said with a smile before walking out.

* * *

Yoshiho was sleeping in since he and Saya had no school on Saturdays. He was dreaming about the girl he had a crush on for a long time, his best friend Marika.

_Marika and Yoshiho sat under a tree at school enjoying their lunch when Marika informed him that she was moving away._

"_What no you cant move away! We were supposed to be best friends for ever." Yoshiho said._

"_We will be best friends for ever I promise." Marika promised._

_She sticked out her pinky finger and reached for his._

"_I PRO-MISE." she said with a sad smile._

Yoshiho woke up.

"Oh Marika I miss you."

Marika and Yoshiho had known each other since their elementary school days. He remembered the day she had left, that was the day he realized he loved her. He got up and read the time.

"8:30." he read.

Yoshiho walked over to his closet, put on some training clothes and headed to the dojo.

" This will take my mind off of her for a bit." he said to himself.

Yoshiho had worked out for five minuets when Ranma walked in.

"Hey Son." he greeted his child.

"Hey Dad." Yoshiho said while still punching and kicking the air.

"Ya know it's been a long time since we went on a training trip and I think we should go on one." said Ranma.

Yoshiho had stopped and turned to face his father.

"Really Dad?" he asked double checking if Ranma was being serious.

"Yeah why not after all it's been two years since our last one." Ranma reassured his son.

"Ok I'm in, When do we leave?" Yoshiho said and asked excitedly.

"Well why not today? We can go today and be back tomorrow afternoon, we don't have to go to far to get some training in." Ranma suggested.

"Yeah it sounds good." Yoshiho agreed.

"OK well you go get your things packed and I will go tell your mother." he said.

"Yes Sir." Yoshiho said excitedly and ran out the dojo.

* * *

"Huh you want to go on a training trip with Yoshiho?" Akane asked.

"Yeah it's been a long time since our last one and I think it would do him good. Don't worry we will be back by tomorrow afternoon." Ranma informed his wife.

"I don't know Ranma I worry about you both, and what about something happens?" she said in worried tone.

"Don't worry we are'nt going to got to far." he reassured her.

"Well alright but be careful." she said.

At that moment Yoshiho walked down stairs and up to his parents.

"We will." Ranma said while picking his pack off the ground.

"Yoshiho did you bring everything you will need?" Akane asked her son a bit concerned about the trip.

"Yes mom." Yoshiho assured her.

"Tooth brush, change of clothes, deodorant, clean pair of underwear." she listed a few things to her son.

"Yes mom." he said while rolling his eyes.

"Akane come on leave the boy alone, he's not four ya know." Ranma told his wife.

"I just worry Ranma, I'm not used to these kind of things." she stated.

"Don't worry mom, dad and I will come back safe and sound." Yoshiho promised his mother.

"Ok be safe, both of you." Akane said.

She watched Yoshiho and Ranma leave.

"Be Safe!" she shouted

Akane went in the kitchen after saying good-bye to help Mika with the dishes when Saya walked in.

"Mom where's Dad and Yoshiho?" she asked.

"They went on a training trip." Akane informed her daughter.

She finished the last set of dishes when an idea popped in her head.

"Hey what about we go shopping and then get some ice cream?" she asked Saya.

"Can I get a Hot Fudge Sunday with cherry's and sprinkles on top?" Saya asked.

"Of course." Akane said with a smile.

"Ok I'm in." Saya said and then headed up stairs to get changed.

* * *

Yoshiho and Ranma had walked in the hot sun for a while now.

"So Dad where are we going?"Yoshiho asked his father.

"Well not to far from here there's a forest we could go there and start camping."Ranma informed his son.

"Ok." Yoshiho said.

They were out of Tokyo and were passing a small village to get to their destination when they finally arrived they set up their tents and began training. Ranma began to show Yoshiho how to perform the move Chest Nuts Roasting On An Open Fire. His son was a fast learner like himself and mastered it pretty quickly but he was a bit clumsy like his mother and kept loosing his stance.

"Ok not bad ya got the move down but don't lose your concentration." Ranma told his son.

Yoshiho tried again this time moving flawlessly.

" better." Ranma said.

They had been training for an hour now and they finally decided to take a break and eat something since they had skipped breakfast. Father and son sat next to each other enjoying a sandwich Mika had prepared for them both.

"I hope Mom gets her memory back soon." Yoshiho said with a sigh.

"She will." Ranma assured his son.

"I know it's been hard but she's been dealing with it pretty well and we still are a family no matter what." he added.

"Yeah." Yoshiho said and then took a bite of his sandwich.

"Don't worry." Ranma said and patted Yoshiho on the back.

* * *

Akane and Saya were now heading to the Ice cream parlor after buying a bunch of clothes and toys. They ordered and waited for the waiter to bring them their orders.

"Here you go ladys." a waiter said while placing their orders on the table.

"Thank you." Akane thanked the waiter and waited for him to leave before talking.

"You had fun?" she asked Saya with a smile.

"Yeah, I missed doing this with you." Saya told her mother while taking a bite of her Hot Fudge Sunday.

Akane gave her daughter a sad smile and placed her hand in hers.

" Its been hard on you, hasn't it?" Akane asked.

"Just a bit." Saya said wile looking at her ice cream.

"I'm sorry Saya." Akane said in a low whisper.

"No mom I'm sorry, if it was not for me and Yoshiho you would still have your memory." she said now looking at her mother.

Akane squeezed the girl's hand.

"No Saya don't blame this on yourself and your brother." Akane demanded.

"But Mom if we were not running around the place this would have never happened." Saya pointed out.

"Saya stop it... Its not any ones fault, understood?" Akane said in a strict tone.

"...Ok." Saya said and took another bite of her ice cream.

They ate the rest in silence.

* * *

It was now ten o'clock at night and Ranma and Yoshiho were laying on their backs looking up at the stars.

"This brings back memories, right son?" Ranma said with a light smile.

"Yeah I remember when I was younger we used to lay on the roof and watch the stars." Yoshiho said.

Yoshiho pointed up at a star.

"Look Dad its the North Star." Yoshiho said.

Ranma could not help but smile.

"_Look Dawddy." a four-year old Yoshiho said_

"_Ish the Nowth Star." the boy said while pointing at a star._

"_I see It." Ranma said to his son with a smile._

"_I love you Dawddy." Yoshiho said while hugging his father._

"_I love you too." Ranma said and placed a kiss on his son's forehead._

"I love you dad." Yoshiho said.

"I love you too." Ranma said while placing a kiss on Yoshiho's forehead.

* * *

Akane and Saya were walking home hand in hand.

"I had fun Mommy."Saya said while skipping happily.

Akane could not help but smile.

"I'm happy you had a great time Saya." Akane said.

Saya stopped and looked at her Mother.

"Mommy I love you." Saya told her Mother.

"Oh Saya." Akane said now with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too." she finished.

Akane hugged her daughter like there was no tomorrow.

"Mommy." Saya said also crying.

* * *

Mika sat in the tea room with her husband sipping tea.

"I hope Akane's amnesia does not last long." Soun said.

"Don't worry dear it wont." Mika assured her husband and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Hey get a room." Kyoya said jokingly while covering his eyes.

"Hello Kyoya." Soun said.

Kyoya sat next to Soun.

"Its empty with out Saya or Yoshiho." he sighed.

"So you come to bother us." Soun pointed out.

"Where is your sister?" Mika asked

"She went out with a friend." Kyoya answered.

"Hey Kyoya do you want to learn some Martial Arts?" Soun asked his step son.

"Yes!" the boy said excitedly.

Soun and Kyoya headed to the dojo.

* * *

It was ten o'clock at night and Akane was tucking in her daughter.

"Good night Saya." Akane said while kissing her daughter good night.

Akane was heading towards the door when Saya grabbed her by the sleeve.

"Wait, Mommy can you tell me a story?" Saya asked.

"Aren't you a bit old for that?"Akane asked while sitting down on her daughter's bed.

"Please." Saya begged.

"Ok, what story do you want me to tell you?" Akane asked.

"The one about how you and daddy met." Saya said excitedly.

Akane could not help but smile.

"Ok." Akane said.

She was halfway through her story when she noticed Saya was sleeping.

"Good night my love." Akane said while placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Sweet dreams." she added.

Author notes: So the things happening do not happen at the same time for example the part with Ranma and Yoshiho watching the stars does not happen while Akane is walking home with Saya. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. In the next chapter Shampoo,Moose,Cologne and Haposai return. Till then see ya XD


	7. Chapter 7

Author notes:So here's Chapter 7 this chapter is filled with action. Enjoy and keep reviewing.

Chapter 7

It was just a normal sunny day and trouble had just began.

"Hey Stop!" a horde of girls yelled.

"What a haul What a haul." Happosai shouted excitedly while running from the horde of angry girls.

He was on another panty raid.

"Some one stop him!" a girl yelled.

Ranma and Yoshiho were heading home from their training trip. They were supposed to get back in the afternoon but they decided to head back early. Ranma saw the horde of girls chasing a small old man.

"Wait is that-" Ranma was cut off by Happosai jumping on his face to get away.

"Hey Old letch get back here." A now angry Ranma said while chasing Happosai.

He ran for the old pervy man and finally caught him.

"Let me down let me down." Happosai whined.

The horde of girls were getting closer so Ranma threw Happosai in the middle of them causing the girls to kick him violently.

* * *

Ranma and Yoshiho had finally made it home.

"Home sweet home."Ranma exclaimed with a smile.

They both entered and announced they were home but heard no response.

"Where's everyone?" Yoshiho asked.

"I don't know."Ranma replied.

They walked in and sat their stuff on the floor. When Ranma walked in the tea room a splash of cold water hit him causing him to turn into a girl.

"Come to Papa!" Happosai shouted while going for Ranma's breasts.

"AGHHH!" Ranma yelled.

He hit Happosai on the head with his elbow causing the old man to fall to the ground. Happosai was now touching the bump on his head. At that moment Akane walked in with Saya.

"What's going on-"Akane asked while Happosai jumped on her as well.

"Oh Akane you've grown so much."Happosai said while berrying his face in her breasts.

"Hey Get Off Her!" Ranma commanded.

Before Ranma could intervene Akane had all ready pulled out her mallet and hit the old man out of space.

"Home run!" Saya said jokingly.

Akane turned to Ranma like nothing had just happened.

"I thought you both were coming in the afternoon."she said.

"Yeah,but we changed our mind."Ranma told his wife.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Ranma and Akane both went to answer it.

"Old Ghoul." Ranma said suprised to see Cologne standing at the door.

Cologne hit him aside the head with her stick.

"Hello Ranma."she saluted.

"Hiya!" Shampoo hugged Ranma.

"Hey Saotome." Moose said.

Shampoo was now greeting Akane.

"So you guys are back." Akane said to Shampoo with a smile.

"Yes Great Grand Mother wanted we come back." Shampoo said with a smile.

A young girl,probably Yoshiho's age, was standing behind Moose.

"Don't be shy introduced your self." Moose told the girl.

"Hello I'm Xia Ling." the girl introduced her self.

"This is Moose and Shampoo daughter."Shampoo informed Akane and Ranma.

"Hello." both Ranma and Akane said.

* * *

They were now sitting in the tea room except Xia Ling, she was with the rest of the teens.

"So what brings ya guys back?" Ranma asked.

"The Amazons kicked us out because of Happy." Cologne informed him and toke a sip of her tea.

"What! But why ya too? They should have just kicked the Old Letch out."Ranma exclaimed.

"Village Kick Shampoo family out because we bring pervert to village." Shampoo informed them.

"The good news is we can go back, but in a year." Moose added to what his wife had said.

"I'm sorry he caused you guys so much trouble." Akane said.

"By the way Ranma I see you never got cured." Cologne pointed.

"Yeah I never had the chance to."he informed her.

"Why Ranma female?" Shampoo asked.

"The old letch dumped water on me."he replied.

"I'll go make boil some water." Akane said.

She got up and headed towards the kitchen. She set a kettle on the stove and waited five minuets when it was ready she headed back to the tea room and dumped the content on the red-head.

"Hot Hot Hot." a now male Ranma whined.

"Oh don't be such a baby."Akane told her husband.

"You guys are still the same." Cologne pointed out.

"So Akane tell Shampoo how was wedding day." Shampoo demanded.

"I would if I remembered it." Akane said a bit sad.

"Huh what do you mean?" Cologne said a bit confused.

Ranma explained about Akane's amnesia and how it had happened.

"How terrible." Shampoo said.

"Yeah.." Akane agreed.

* * *

Happosai knocked at the door and when Mika answered it he jumped on her as well.

"Why hello there baby." He said while snuggling her breasts.

"AGHHHHHHH!" Mika screamed.

The whole house hold had ran to see what was going on.

"PERVERT!" Mika yelled.

Happosai got off Mika and headed for Ayako but was stopped by Soun, Soun had grabbed his master by the color.

"What do you think you're doing to my wife." an aggravated Soun said.

"Let me down let me down" the old man whinned.

Cologne walked up to Happosai and whacked him with her stick causing the old man to pass out, She then tied him up.

"We are going to head back to the Cat Cafe but before I do have a favor to ask." she said.

"What is it?" Ranma asked.

"Could you please keep him here, just until we open up and earn enough money to build a new room."she asked.

Ranma looked around and saw how shocked Mika was because of what had just happened to her.

"I don't know Cologne we are pretty crowed." Ranma pointed out.

"Saotome I've done a lot of things for you in the past I'm just asking for one thing, Just until we build a new room." Cologne informed him.

" Fine." Ranma gave in.

* * *

The next morning Happosai woke up in the smallest room of the Saotome/Tendo residence. He walked to the tea room where everyone was enjoying breakfast.

"Why can't I have my old room?" He asked in a whiny voice.

"Because Kyoya and Ayako are using it."Ranma informed him while taking a bite from his rice bowl.

"Who?" Happosai asked.

"My step children." Soun said a bit aggravated since his wife was still shocked from last night.

"Because of you Mika refused to come down and Ranma had to cook." Soun informed the old pervert.

"Well we are going." Yoshiho said while getting up.

Saya,Ayako,and Kyoya followed him to the door and headed to school together.

* * *

"I can't believe your father agreed to let that old pervert live with us." Ayako said bit shocked.

"Well apparently he owed that lady so he had too."Yoshiho pointed out.

"Our house became an hotel." Saya said jokingly.

"It sure did." Yoshiho agreed.

"Well we are sorry about the intrusion."Kyoya said in a sad tone.

"We were just kidding Kyoya." Saya assured him.

"Yeah don't take it so personally man."Yoshiho said.

"Got cha both." Kyoya said with a laugh.

"Aw man." Yoshiho said while playfully pushing his friend.

They finally had reached Saya's school.

"Have a good day." Ayako said to Saya with a smile.

"You too." she said and made her way to the building.

* * *

Akane walked in the house with an envelope in her hand.

"What's that?" Ranma asked while pointing at the envelope.

"I don't know I still have not read it." she informed him.

They both headed to the porch and sat down. Akane then opened the envelope and read it out loud.

"We are inviting the class of 1988 to a high school reunion. We in courage all to come and get in touch with old friends and class mates. Date:October,23 Time: 18:00-21:00 Location: The Grand Hall Hotel. We will be happy to have you as guest. -Furinkan." Akane read.

"How long has it been in the mail box?"Ranma asked.

"Looks like five days, Ranma let's go to it!"Akane said excitedly.

"Well it would be fun to see how everyone has turned out." Ranma said to himself.

"Ok let's go." he agreed.

Ranma and Akane had not noticed that Happosai was spying on them.

'Oh boy I get to see all those beautiful girls so grown up.' he thought as he went to his room.

* * *

Saya walked up to her locker and when she opened it a bunch of envelopes fell out.

"Huh seriously." she said a bit annoyed.

She opened and read a few of them. They were hate letters from girls and most of the hate letters consisted of a "Go to hell Saya Saotome." or "How could you say no to Korikawa-kun?".

Ami walked up to Saya.

"Whats wrong Saya you look mad." Ami asked concerned.

"Every body has a problem with me because I rejected Korikawa-kun I'm ten, for crying out loud I still play with dolls, so why should I grow up so fast just because of this Korikawa?" Saya told her friend.

"Eww its Saya." a girl whispered loud enough for Saya to here.

"Ami if I was you I would not talk to her after what happened." a girl warned Ami.

"Yeah if you are caught talking to her you are going to be on Fumiko-chan's hate list and believe me you don't wanna be on it." another girl added.

"What is wrong with you all!" Ami yelled.

At that moment Fumiko walked in the school entrance. As she walked by she pushed Saya to a locker.

"Oops my bad." she said.

"Hey what's your problem?" Saya asked while rubbing the back of her head.

"You Saotome." Fumiko said straigt to the point.

"Ami if I was you I would not hang around trash." she added.

"The only trash I see is you." Ami said with a clutched fist.

Saya was starting to get mad.

"Lets go Ami!" Saya commanded.

As Saya walked by Fumiko tripped her with her leg.

"Are you ok."Ami said to Saya while helping her up.

"Ami you are officially on my hate list."Fumiko said with an evil smirk and walked away.

"I can't believe this." Saya said.

* * *

"Shampoo feel bad for Ranma family." Shampoo said to her husband while serving a customer.

"Yeah I do too but we have no room here."Moose said while handling four Ramen bowls.

"Still we should not leave pervert in Saotome house." Shampoo said now heading to get more orders.

Cologne was cooking while Xia Ling was helping her.

"Are you happy child tomorrow you get to go to school." Cologne asked her great great grand daughter.

"Yes I'm excited." the girl said while placing some Ramen in a bowl.

Shampoo walked by grabbed the bowl of Ramen and headed to the customer that ordered it.

"Xia Ling can you deliver this?" Cologne asked.

"Yeah no problem." she said while grabbing the order and heading out the door.

* * *

Saya sat in her desk next to Ami when a paper ball hit her in the back of the head.

"Oww." she whispered while reaching for the ball opening and reading it.

_I would not show my face at school if I was you._

"I cant believe this." Saya whispered over to Ami, which had now got a paper ball to the head as well.

"I know." Ami agreed.

At that moment the lunch bell had rung and Rika was making her way to Ami and Saya when a girl stopped her.

"Don't talk to them Rika-chan or you will also get involved." the girl warned her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused at what her class mate was saying.

"If you talk to them you will also get involved in Fumiko's wrath." the girl explained.

"Fumiko's what?" Rika said while walking over to Fumiko.

"Whats going on Fumiko?" she asked.

"Oh hello Rika how are you?" Fumiko said and took a sip of her juice.

"Don't ignore the question, what are these girls talking about?"Rika demanded.

"Well lets just say Ami and Saya are on every ones bad side." Fumiko said while placing the juice on the table.

"And why?" Rika asked.

"The only thing you need to know is that if you are on my good side nothing will happen but if you are on my bad side then watch your back." Fumiko informed.

Rika looked at Fumiko for a long time and made a decision.

"Well I guess I will watch my back then." she said and walked over to Saya and Ami.

* * *

Yoshiho was walking in the hall way alone when Hana tackled him.

"Oh Sempai notice me!" she said while hugging his chest.

"Ugh-Hana get off me would ya!" Yoshiho said while trying to loosen her grip but she would not budge.

"Never Sempai! I will never leave you!" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Gee what is wrong with girls" he said to himself.

Yoshiho had finally found a way to get rid of Hana and was now escaping.

"Come back sempai!" Hana yelled while chasing Yoshiho down the hall way.

Yoshiho kept running until he ran into a girl. Ramen flew every where and before it could fall on the girl Yoshiho shielded her.

"Oww.." he flinched in pain.

"Yoshiho!" the girl yelled.

"Sempai are you ok?" Hana asked concerned.

"Where's the nurse?!" the girl asked in a rush.

"That way." Hana pointed the way.

The girl picked Yoshiho up and ran towards the infirmary. When they got there she placed him in a chair and lifted his shirt up.

"What are you doing Xia Ling?" Yoshiho asked.

"I'm helping you." she pointed out.

She grabbed a first aid kit and began to tend his wounds.

"Well it's not that bad you are real lucky." she let him know.

"Well that's good." he said.

"...Thank you Yoshiho, but you are an idiot I could have dodged it." Xia Ling said.

"An idiot? Is this the name you give someone who saved your life?" he said a bit annoyed.

"Oh be quiet." she said.

Hana walked in and saw a half-naked Yoshiho.

"What's going on?" Hana asked in a furious voice.

"Shes helping me Hana." Yoshiho informed the furious girl.

"Well last time I checked that was the nurses job." Hana said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well last time I checked the nurse was nowhere to be found." Xia Ling pointed out.

Both the girls had a staring contest while Yoshiho got his shirt on and headed out the door.

"If you excuse me I need to help Yoshi-.." Xia Ling was cut off because she realized he was not in the room any more.

"Yoshiho wait up!" Both girls yelled while heading over to Yoshiho.

* * *

It was almost six in the afternoon and Akane and Ranma were making their way to the Grand Hall Hotel. When they arrived they were given a sticker with their first name on it. The hotel was real fancy and it was decorated in a Greek theme. When they arrived to the room that was holding the party they realized they did not recognized anybody.

"So this is why they gave us these name tags." Ranma pointed out.

"Good thing they did."Akane added.

As they walked in they looked around for someone they may recognize. The music that was playing on the stereos were songs from when they went to high school and it was pretty loud. Surprisingly over a hundred people showed up and the room was pretty crowded.

"Ranma Saotome?" a man with a beard asked.

"Yeah I'm him." Ranma said.

"Wow man you have not changed a bit." the man pointed out.

Ranma looked at his name tag.

"Daisuke!" Ranma called out and hugged his friend.

"Man its been to long." Ranma added.

"Wow Akane is that you?" Daisuke said a bit surprised at how much she changed over the years.

"Yeah it's me, it's really nice to see you." she said with a smile.

"No way!" another man called out.

"Hiroshi!" both Ranma and Daisuke called out and greeted their friend.

"Akane!" a girl called out.

"Yuka!" Akane called out.

"Its been so long." she added.

The group of friends sat down at a table and filled each other in.

"Wow I cant believe you and Yuka are married." Akane said a bit suprised to here Yuka and hiroshi were married.

"Well its true." Yuka said with a smile.

"By the way where's Sayuri?" Akane asked.

Yuka's happy expression turned into a sad one.

"She got in an accident two years ago and died." Yuka informed her.

"I'm sorry to here that." Ranma said.

"Yeah she was a nice girl."Daisuke added.

Akane could not believe what Yuka had just told her.

"I cant believe this." Akane said.

"I know its hard to believe it but she is in a better place now." Yuka said.

A dead silence fell upon the table until they heard a group of girls yell.

"Its the pervert!" a lady yelled while holding her skirt.

"What a haul!" Happosai yelled while running around and lifting up dresses and skirts.

"What is he doing here?" an aggravated Ranma asked.

"I don't know but we need to stop him."Akane said while getting up.

They both ran towards Happosai.

"Hey you old perv stop it right there!"Ranma demanded.

"What A Haul!" the old man said while lifting more skirts.

"Crap I must do it the hard way." Ranma said to himself.

He ran over to a table and poured a bowl of cold water on himself then unbuttoned the first three buttons on his shirt.

"Yuhoo!" A now female Ranma yelled out.

"Come and get it big boy." Ranma said in a seductive voice.

Happosai fell for the trap and leaped towards Ranma.

"Oh Baby!" Happosai said excitedly.

Ranma took the opportunity to catch the old man.

"Got cha." Ranma said.

"Way to go Ranma!" Akane yelled out.

"Put me down put me down."Happosai whined.

"Not a chance old letch." Ranma said.

He walked over to a window and opened it.

"Have a nice flight." he said before throwing Happosai in the night sky.

A star appeared for a second and disappeared.

Authors notes: So Happosai is back causing trouble as always and poor Saya. Anyways in the next chapter Ryoga returns and finally Akane remembers something. Till then see ya XD


	8. Chapter 8

Author notes: I do not own Ranma ½ Anyways enjoy.

Chapter 8

Yoshiho sat in class when his teacher announced that a new student was going to join their class.

"Class we have a new student joining are class today." Mrs. Fugiyama announced.

"Please come in and introduce yourself." Mrs. Fugiyama said over to the new student.

The girl with long black hair walked in.

"Hello I'm Xia Ling I hope we can be good friends." Xia Ling introduced herself.

"You can take the desk next to Saotome." the teacher said while pointing at the empty desk then she began the lesson.

"Hey Yoshi-Kun." Xia Ling whispered over to Yoshiho, that was now taking notes.

"Xia Ling not now I'm a bit busy." he whispered back never taking his eyes off his notebook.

Xia Ling looked at him with a frown and then began to speak again.

"What is she talking about?" she asked while pointing at the teacher.

"Xia Ling not now-" Yoshiho said a bit aggravated.

"Saotome you and the new kid can go and continue your conversation out side." Fugiyama said while pointing at the door.

Yoshiho and Xia Ling got up and headed to the hallway.

"I can't believe you got me kicked out." Yoshiho said now standing in the hallway.

"I'm sorry." she said looking down at the floor.

"But I just wanted to talk to a friend." she added.

"I would have been happy to talk if we were not in the middle of class."Yoshiho informed.

"Yeah ,you're right." she admitted.

"Well since we got kicked out and all what do you say if I show you around?"he asked while rubbing the back of his head.

Xia Ling smiled.

"Well I would say that Id love to."

* * *

Saya,Ami,and Rika were in the bathroom when Fumiko,followed by ten girls,entered.

"Well well look who we have here." Fumiko said while flipping her long brown hair.

"Hello Fumiko."Saya said a bit aggravated to see her.

"What do you want?"she added.

Fumiko, and her gang, walked in front of Saya and pushed her against the wall, causing Saya to slam her head on the concrete wall.

"Listen closely Saotome because I will say this once, I want you out of my territory." Fumiko said in Saya's ear.

"Your territory? What are you a dog?" Saya said with a smirk causing Fumiko to push her harder.

"Hey get your hands off of her."Ami commanded but was stopped by one of the girls.

"What is wrong with you?"Rika asked furious at what Fumiko was doing, but was ignored.

"Listen up Saotome I don't want you around Korikawa-Kun." Fumiko informed.

"So you are doing this because he asked me out? Well I'll let you know that I rejected him."Saya said now trying to get out of her grip but failed miserably.

"And even if I would have said yes this would have still happened." Saya added.

Fumiko looked at her and then spoke to the girls behind her while still holding a firm grip on Saya.

"I'll get this one while you guys get the other two." Fumiko ordered.

"Hey let go of me."Ami ordered the two girls that had grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" Rika asked while trying to get the girls grip loose.

Fumiko and the girls took a stall each and pushed Ami,Rika, and Saya on the toilet. Then they pulled out scissors and started to cut their uniforms.

"Hey stop!" Ami yelled while kicking her legs.

"Hey!"Rika yelled while trying to stop the girls.

Saya could not just stand there and watch Fumiko and her gang do this to her friends so she decided to fight. She started to swing her fist at Fumiko causing the girl to get a bloody noose.

'I have to do this to protect them.'she thought while still swinging at the girl.

Fumiko blocked Saya's next punch and saw it as an opportunity to get her hit in. She grabbed Saya by the hair and placed her head in the toilet.

"Drown Bitch!" Fumiko Yelled.

Saya did her best to get out of Fumiko's grip but she just could not get her off so she started to slam her hand on the toilet. Ami and Rika heard the sound and figured she needed them.

"Get-Off-ME!" they both demanded and kicked the girls, then they headed to the stall Fumiko was keeping Saya in.

"Saya!" Rika screamed.

"Let her go!" Ami said while pushing Fumiko off Saya.

Rika ran over to Saya, that was now coughing up water, and helped her up while Ami dealt with Fumiko.

"You could have killed her!" she yelled.

"Like I would have cared." Fumiko said while rolling her eyes.

At that moment a girl walked in the bath room.

"Fumiko a teacher is coming." the girl warned.

"Lets get out of here." Fumiko ordered while she ran out.

"Saya are you ok?" Ami and Rika asked with tears in their eyes.

"Yeah..I'm..ok" she said in between coughs.

* * *

Saya was walking home alone from school because she had gotten permission to leave early. Akane was walking down stairs when she saw her daughter walk in.

"Hello- Saya what happened to you?" Akane dashed up to her daughter and checked for injuries. She saw Fumiko's grip marks on her wrist and shoulders.

"Its nothing mom."Saya lied.

"What do you mean nothing!? Ranma!" Akane said and called out.

"Mom don't make a big deal about it, it was just a little fight." Saya assured her mother.

"What do you mean a fight!Ranma!" Akane said and called out again.

"Whats wrong!" Ranma ran in panting.

"Saya!" She replied.

Ranma looked at his daughter and noticed she was all wet and her uniform's skirt had been torn into shreds.

"Saya what happened?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing dad it was just a little fight." Saya said.

Ranma knew she was lying through her teeth. He picked his daughter up and ordered Akane to meet him at Tofu's clinic with a change of clothes for Saya.

* * *

Ranma had finally reached the small clinic and looked around for the doctor.

"Hello Ranma what brings you here?" Tofu asked.

"Saya is hurt."Ranma said in a panicked voice.

"Wow calm down and set her on here." the doctor said while patting a counter.

Ranma did exactly what the doctor had said.

"Ok Saya tell me everything that happened." Tofu commanded while examining the girl.

Saya looked at her father and hesitated for a moment but then decided to tell them everything. After she explained about Fumiko and the other girls Ranma was livid.

"I can't believe this." Ranma said in an angry tone.

"What is wrong with this school?Can't they keep a bunch of ten-year olds in check?" he added.

Akane had finally arrived with the change of clothes.

"How is she doctor?" she asked concerned.

"Well it looks like she swallowed a bit of water but managed to cough most of it out. The marks on her wrist and shoulder should turn into a slight bruise but other than that she is fine." Tofu informed her.

"That's good." Akane said with a relieved tone.

"Don't worry kido." Tofu said to Saya wile rubbing the back of her head playfully.

"Ow." Saya flinched in pain causing the doctor to look concerned.

Dr. Tofu noticed a bleeding spot on the back of her head.

"Saya why did you not tell me this was here." he said while examining it.

"I forgot uncle Tofu."Saya said in a sincere tone.

The doctor headed to his first aid kit and then returned.

"Well the good news is it does not need stitches." Tofu informed while tending Saya's wound.

Both Ranma and Akane sighed in relief. When the doctor had finished he patted Saya lightly on the back and then sat where Akane and Ranma were sitting.

"Ranma what happened to Saya?" Akane asked.

Ranma filled her in with the information Saya had told him and the doctor.

"What and the school allows this to happen." Akane said now furious.

"Calm down Akane getting angry will not solve anything." Tofu informed her.

"Doctor thanks for the help but we're going to head home now." Ranma said.

"No problem come back anytime even just to visit." Tofu said with a small smile.

The family said their good byes and headed out on the streets.

* * *

Ayako, Kyoya, and Yoshiho had stood outside Saya's school for a while now.

"Where the hell is she?"Yoshiho said in an annoyed voice.

"Why don't we ask one of the students." Ayako suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea sis." Kyoya agreed.

"Hey kid!" Yoshiho shouted over at a small boy with glasses.

"Do you know where Saotome Saya is?" Yoshiho asked.

When the boy heard Saya's name he made a run for it.

"Huh what's wrong with him?" Yoshiho said while cocking his head.

They decided to ask a few more students but they got the same reaction. Finally they decided to try once more before heading inside and looking for her. They saw a girl with long brown hair and a bandage to the nose.

"Excuse me have you seen Saotome Saya?" Ayako asked the girl with a smile on her face.

"Saya got what she deserved." the girl said and ran out the school gate.

"Seriously what's going on?" Yoshiho said even more confused than before.

At that point Yoshiho's Nokia rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey come back home your sister is with us." Ranma said over the phone.

"Ok." Yoshiho said before hanging up.

"So what's wrong?" Kyoya asked.

"Saya is already home." Yoshiho said with a panicked look.

"My parents are going to kill me." he added.

* * *

"We're home!" the teens announced in unison.

"In here!" Akane and Ranma called out from the tea room.

The three teens walked in.

"Dad , Mom I swear I did not know Saya was gone we got there in time but she was gone if anyone needs to be punished well it's not me." Yoshiho informed.

"Yoshiho don't worry we know that it's not your fault." Akane said causing the boy to sigh in relief.

"So why did Saya come back with out us?" Ayako asked.

Ranma and Akane looked at each other and began to fill them in with the information Saya had provided them.

"What!" the three teens said in unison.

"I cant believe this! Saya has never gotten bullied, so why now?" Yoshiho said angry at the fact they bullied his sister.

"And I think I might know who did it." he added.

"How?" both his parents asked in unison.

Yoshiho told them about the kids reaction at Saya's school and then about the girl with the bandage on her nose.

At that point the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Akane said and headed for the phone.

Yoshiho kept telling his story until his mother called her father out.

* * *

"Hello?...Oh hey Ukyo whats wrong?...What! Ok calm down...I'll call Ranma and we will be there in five minuets ok... Just calm down...we are coming." Akane said on the phone and then hung up.

"RANMA!" she called out in a panicked voice.

Ranma, followed by the three teens, ran in.

"Whats wrong?" he asked concerned.

Mika and Soun heard Akane's yell and thought something had happened.

"What's going on here?" Soun asked.

"Its Ukyo she's in labor!" she informed everyone.

"What! Lets go then." Ranma said before heading out the door.

"Yoshiho you stay here with everyone if we need help we will call, Mika can you call a cab and tell them to meet us at Ukyo's." Akane said in a hurry.

"Yes no problem." Mika said while dialing the number.

"Thanks." Akane said while running out the door.

* * *

Akane had finally caught up to Ranma and reached the restaurant.

"Ukyo!" they both called out.

"In here!" Ukyo yelled.

They both ran to the kitchen and saw her laying on the floor. Akane and Ranma both helped her up and sat her in a chair.

"How far are your contractions?" Ranma asked Ukyo.

"Five minuets apart." Ukyo replied in pain.

"Where's your bag?" Akane asked.

"Its-In-There..aghhh" Ukyo said while flinching in pain.

Akane ran to the room Ukyo had said and then ran back with the bag. The cab had finally arrived and they helped Ukyo to it.

* * *

Ryoga had walked for days now trying to find his way back.

"Where am I now?" he asked himself.

"Excuse me sir what city is this?" he asked an old man.

"Oh hello sonny, well you are in Kyoto." the old man said.

"Thank you sir." Ryoga said while walking away.

"No maybe this is Osaka or Hokkaido." the old man said to himself.

A small kid walked by the old man.

"Old man this is Nerima Tokyo." the kid said.

* * *

Ryoga felt lost again until he saw Akane, Ranma, and his wife climb in a cab.

"Hey wait up!" Ryoga shouted but before he could reach them the cab drove off.

"Where are they going?" he asked himself.

Author notes: Its sad but Japan is actually like that when it comes to bullying I've gotten bullied before but never like that people can be mean some times.

So originally I was going to make Akane remember something in this chapter but I feel it would fit better in the next one. So I'm sorry for misleading you all into thinking she would finally remember something but I promise she will in the next chapter. Till then see ya XD


	9. Chapter 9

Author notes: So it took me forever to find out what the outfit the doctor gives some one that helps assist a birth is called and I think I found it. If its wrong please tell me and I will fix it. Enjoy :) and I do not own Ranma ½

Chapter 9

Ranma was waiting in the waiting room, while Akane was with Ukyo, and he could not stop pacing around the room.

'Where the hell is Ryoga when you need him?' he thought to himself.

At that moment Akane walked in wearing the overall doctors give someone who assists a birth.

"How is she?" Ranma asked.

"Well the doctor said she will give birth around 8:30- 9:00 tonight." Akane informed him while sitting down.

They had been in the hospital for hours and she was starting to feel a bit exhausted.

"What time is it Ranma?"Akane asked.

Ranma took out a small flip phone from his pocket and checked the time.

"7:30" he answered.

Akane sighed from exhaustion.

"Ranma you should call my father and Mika to come and help." Akane said.

Ranma dialed the number and asked them to come and help.

"Mika said they'll be here in half an hour." Ranma said while hanging the phone up.

A nurse walked in the waiting room and walked up to Akane.

"Excuse me ma'am I believe its time." the nurse told Akane.

"Ok thank you." Akane said while getting up.

"I'll wait here." Ranma told her.

* * *

Ryoga was sitting in Ukyo's restaurant waiting for his wife to get back from where ever she went.

"Its pretty late where did she go?" he asked himself.

Ryoga decided to call the Saotome residence to get some answers.

"Hello." Mika answered.

"Um is Saotome Ranma there?" Ryoga asked.

"No he went to the hospital with his wife and a friend. May I take a message?" Mika asked over the phone.

"No no thank you." Ryoga said and then hanged up.

"Why did he go to the hospital?"he asked himself not putting two and two together.

"Well I guess I will wait then." he added.

* * *

"Ok Mrs. Hibiki breathe." the doctor commanded.

"Ukyo breath in and out." Akane said while breathing in an out to show Ukyo.

"I'M BREATHEING AGHHH!" Ukyo yelled at akane.

"Its time push!" the doctor commanded.

"EGGGHHHHAGHHH!" Ukyo screamed.

"PUSH! UKYO PUSH!" Akane yelled at Ukyo.

Ukyo began to push.

"AGHHHH!" she screamed.

"I see the head, just a little more Mrs. Hibiki." the doctor said.

"AGHHH!" Ukyo screamed in pain.

The doctor grabbed a towel and covered up the baby.

"Congratulations it's a handsome baby boy." the doctor announced.

Ukyo gave a weak smile and held her baby in her arms.

"Akane thank you." she said in a low voice.

"No problem Ukyo don't worry about a thing." Akane assured her.

"Akane I want you to cut the umbilical cord." Ukyo said.

"Me? I don't know Ukyo maybe someone else should do it." Akane said.

"Please Akane I want it to be you." Ukyo begged.

Finally Akane gave in and waited for a doctors instructions before cutting the cord.

* * *

Akane walked in the waiting room and was greeted by the rest of the house hold.

"So how is she?" Mika asked.

"She's fine and its a boy." Akane said with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that." Ranma said with a sigh of relief.

Akane , followed by Ranma, sat down.

"Ranma I'm going to close my eyes for a bit." she told her husband while closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder.

"_Akane push!" Ranma commanded her._

"_I'm-PUSHING." Akane said._

"_I see the head." the doctor announced._

"_It's a boy." he added while giving baby Yoshiho to Akane and Ranma._

"_Ranma we did it." Akane said while holding their first born._

Akane woke up and looked over at Ranma.

"What's the matter?" Ranma asked his wife.

"I...I remembered Yoshiho's birth." she said.

Ranma hugged his wife.

"Akane that's great." Ranma said with a big smile on his face.

Akane could not surpass her tears of joy.

* * *

The next day Akane and Ranma brought Ukyo back to her restaurant and were surprised to see Ryoga sleeping on a table.

"Ryoga."Ranma lightly shook his friend/rival awake.

"Ugh where am I?" Ryoga asked half asleep.

"Hey Ryoga we have good news for you." Akane said with a smile.

"Good news?" he asked a bit confused.

"Honey Its a boy." Ukyo said while holding their baby.

Ryoga finally realized why he saw Ranma, Akane, and Ukyo get in that cab last night.

"I can't believe this." Ryoga said with tears in his eyes.

"We're parents." he said now smiling.

Akane and Ranma decided to leave the couple alone.

* * *

They both arrived back home were they were greeted by Mika and Soun.

"Hows Ukyo doing?" Mika asked.

"She's doing great and Ryoga is back." Akane informed them.

"He actually found his way back." Soun said a bit surprised.

"Hey how is aunty Ukyo feeling?" Saya and Yoshiho asked in unison.

"Shes doing great and its a boy."Akane said with a smile.

"So whats his name then?" Ayako asked.

"Well Ukyo wanted to wait on Ryoga before naming their baby." Ranma informed her.

"But I have great news for you guys." Akane announced.

"last night I remembered Yoshiho's birth." Akane said.

Everyone looked at her for ten seconds and then ran up to hug her.

"Mom that's great." Yoshiho said.

"I agree Mommy."Saya said.

"Well keep it up Akane." Mika encouraged.

"I will." Akane assured her.

* * *

Ryoga and Ukyo sat on their bed while holding their baby.

"What should we name him?" Ukyo asked.

"Well what about Akito or Akira or we could name him Kinichi or Fujioka." Ryoga suggested.

Ukyo grimaced at the last name Ryoga had suggested.

"Um I don't see any of those names on him." Ukyo told her husband.

"Hey I have an idea what about we let him choose?" Ryoga suggested.

"What do you mean?" Ukyo asked.

"Well we should call out a bunch of names and which one our son reacts to the best is what we will name him." Ryoga informed her.

"Ok sounds good to me."Ukyo agreed.

Ryoga started to call out names until his son smiled.

"Did you see that he just smiled."Ryoga pointed out.

"Yeah he did."Ukyo replied.

"Welcome to the family Hibiki Hikaru." Ukyo said with a gentle smile.

* * *

It was late at night and Ranma sat on the couch in their room looking at his wedding photo album. Every time he passed a photo of Akane he could not help but smile.

"What are you looking at?"Akane asked a bit curious.

"Our wedding photo album."Ranma replied.

Akane sat next to her husband and looked at a photo on the right bottom part of the album. It was a photo of her and her bride's maids. In the picture she was siting on a small couch while Nabiki sat on the right arm of the couch , Ukyo on the left arm, and Kasumi was standing behind the couch. The three girls wore a long yellow dress and were holding one rose each. Akane wore a long white dress with pearls on it and was holding a bouquet of roses. Akane then looked at another wedding picture, it was a picture of her and Ranma and he wore the same tux he had worn at the failed wedding. In the picture her forehead was placed on his and they both were looking down at Akane's bouquet with a gentle smile.

"This is my favorite out of all of them." Ranma said while pointing at the picture Akane was just admiring.

Akane looked over at him with a smile but she did not know what to say. Ranma flipped the page and Akane took a look at a picture of her crying father and her. In the picture Akane was hugging him and he was wiping a tear from his eye. Then she placed her eyes on another photo of her and Ranma. In this one they were siting on the grass and looking in each others eyes. Akane could not help but smile.

"I think this one is my favorite." Akane said with a smile.

"Funny you would say that because this photo has always been your favorite." Ranma informed her.

"Huh, really?"Akane asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah." Ranma assured her.

"Well I'm happy that I'm slowly remembering." Akane said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah I'm happy too." Ranma informed her.

Akane looked over at her husband, that was looking at another photo, and placed a kiss on his cheek. Ranma blushed lightly and then smiled.

"Lets go to sleep." he said while offering his hand to help her up.

"Yeah tomorrow we have another long day behind us." Akane said while taking his hand and heading over to their bed.

"Good night and sweet dreams." Ranma said.

"Good night Ranma." she said with a gentle smile and then closed her eyes.

Author notes:So finally Akane is starting to remember a bit more. The next chapter is about the whole family eating over at Ranma's and Akane's house. Till then see ya XD.


	10. Chapter 10

Author notes: I do not own Ranma.

This chapter is mainly about the family going over to the dojo to spend time with every one. Pretty much it's a family reunion. Enjoy :)

Chapter 10

Mika, Nodoka and Kasumi were in the kitchen while Kasumi's sons played by they koi pond. Nabiki and Kodachi were siting in the tea room with Akane and Ukyo while Tofu,Ryoga, and Kuno were in the dojo with Ranma. Soun was playing shogi as usual with his best friend Genma and Rika was with Saya in her room. Kasumi walked out the kitchen and announced that lunch was almost ready.

"Riku, Kaito!" Kasumi called out to her twin sons.

"Go wash up." she continued.

"Mommy come on five more minutes!" the two seven-year olds begged.

"No it's time to eat." Kasumi said in a stern voice.

"Fine." the kids gave in and went to wash up.

Mika went up stairs to call Rika and Saya while Nodoka called the guys.

The grown ups sat around each other while the kids, including Yoshiho, Kyoya, Ayako, sat at a small table that was placed in the yard. Kasumi and Mika placed the food on the grown ups table while Nodoka served the children.

"Itadakemasu." everyone said in unison and dug in.

Ranma and his father fought over the food as usual and it took Nodoka a touch of her Katana to stop both father and son.

"Why do we have to sit here?" Yoshiho asked a bit annoyed that he had to sit with the children even if he was fourteen.

"We have no room for ya here." Ranma stated while taking a bite of his tempura.

Yoshiho mumbled something under his breath and then took a bite off his plate.

Rika was sitting next to Saya when she noticed the girl's bruise on her right wrist.

"Saya, does it hurt?" Rika asked concerned for Saya.

"What hurts? Oh, you mean my wrist? No it doesn't." Saya replied while eating the noodles off her plate.

"That's good." Rika said now with a gentle smile.

While the kids ate the grown ups were having a conversation.

"So sis I heard you finally remembered something." Nabiki said nonchalantly.

"Seriously how do you know everything?"Akane asked.

"Did anybody tell her anything?" Akane asked every one.

The whole family shook their heads and kept eating.

"Sis seriously you know I have my ways to information's." Nabiki said while waving her hand up and down.

Akane gave her a 'uh-ah sure' kind of look and resumed eating.

"So Mika when do you begin working again?" Kasumi asked with her signature smile.

"Well at the office it's been slow for the past two months but I might start working next month." Mika informed.

"But you get paid right?" Nabiki asked.

"Nabiki." Both Akane and Kasumi nudged their sister's arm.

"What I just wanted to know." Nabiki retorted.

"Well yeah these past months they have been paying me but not as much as to if I was still working." Mika answered.

"Well I'm happy to hear that." Kasumi said with a gentle smile.

"By the way this reminds me." Nabiki said while turning to her baby sister.

"I have a job to offer you." she continued.

"Huh? What kind of job?" Akane asked suspiciously.

"Come on sis do you think I would put you in a strip club or something?" Nabiki said innocently.

As soon as Nabiki mention the words "Strip club." Ranma could not help but twitch.

"Yeah." Akane said.

"Don't worry its a normal job, the only thing you have to do is smile and at all times you will be fully clothed." Nabiki informed her sister.

"I don't know Nabiki." Akane said.

"Just think about it ok I will give you more information later." Nabiki let her know.

* * *

Meanwhile at the kids table.

"We should play ninja." Riku suggested.

"Ok I'm in." Saya said while finishing the vegetables on her plate.

"Yeah lets play." Rika said with a smile.

Every one at their table had finished eating and as they got up to go play Kasumi's voice stopped them.

"You have to digest first." she said.

"Come on mom we wanna play." Kaito whined.

Kasumi looked at the young boy.

"Wait ten minutes at least and then you can all go play." Kasumi told them.

The kids sat down and waited ten minutes.

* * *

Everyone were finally done eating and Akane was helping with the dishes.

"You didn't have to help dear." Nodoka informed her daughter in law.

"It's the least I could do to help since I'm not able to cook." Akane said with a gentle smile.

Nodoka dried the dishes while Mika and Kasumi placed them in the right full place. When they were done the ladies headed to the tea room. The kids were playing ninja in the yard while the guys were in the dojo.

Nodoka pulled a photo album out.

"I think you are going to like this Akane dear." Nodoka informed her before opening the photo album.

"What is it?" Akane asked a bit curious.

Nodoka opened the album as an answer.

"There's not much but these are most of the pictures I own of Ranma as a child." Nodoka said while wearing a gentle smile.

Akane took a moment to inspect the pictures. In one of them Ranma was probably two months old and Nodoka was holding him in her arms.

"Let me see."Ukyo said now behind Akane.

Every one followed Ukyo's action and were now standing either behind Akane or Nodoka.

"Aww look at Ranma Honey he's so cute." Ukyo said in a squeaky voice.

"Oh look at this one." Mika pointed to a photo of a four-year old Ranma sucking his thumb.

"This was taken a week before Genma took him away." Nodoka said in a sad smile.

"It must have been hard on you not being able to raise your own child." Mika said teary eyed.

" It was but in the end he turned out to be a man among men." Nodoka said with a light smile.

At that moment the guys walked in.

"Hey whats up in here?" Ranma asked curiously.

"Oh nothing." The girls sing-songed while closing the album.

"Whats that?" Ranma asked while pointing to the album.

"Boy don't question them." Genma smacked him across the head. He then leaned in and whispered "You know how girls are."

"Well we just came in to get some thing." Ryoga informed them.

The girls looked at each other and giggled.

"Excuses, admit it you guys were bored and decided to come bother us." Ukyo said.

"What no way we know how to have fun with out you guys." Ranma chimed in.

"Please it's because of us you guys have a good time." Akane informed.

"Then lets bet on it." Tofu suggested.

"Ok." Kasumi replied.

* * *

Ukyo went up to check on the sleeping Hikaru before she headed back down stairs.

The grown ups were now outside and heading over to the children.

"Ok so we play with them and in the end they will decide who wins." Tofu informed the women.

"Ok." the girls said in unison.

They walked up the children, that were now playing Zombie Apocalypse.

"Hey can we join?" Ryoga asked.

"Huh? You guys wanna play with us." Yoshiho asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, can we?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah." Saya said with a smile and explained the game to them.

"Ok lets begin than." Rika said.

Ayako was the one calling out the orders.

"Zombie in the North."

Every one ran to places except the North.

"Zombie everywhere but the middle."

Every one ran to the middle

"Zombie on Ranma."

Everyone looked at him for a second and ran away. Ayako started to count to ten but before she got to five he had caught Akane in his arms.

"What this is not fair." she teased

"Akane you are out." Ayako announced

In the end the only two people left were Riku and Kaito.

* * *

The grown ups sat in the tea room with the children.

"I may be a martial artist but I'm not as young as I used to be." Genma said while wiping a bit of sweat on his forehead.

"You can say that again." Soun agreed.

"You guys are old." everyone chimed in.

The whole family looked at each other and laughed.

"Ok kids who did ya guys have more fun with? Us or the girls?" Ranma asked the children.

"See I knew they had a bet or something." Yoshiho informed the other kids.

"Um I don't know we had fun with you all." Saya let them know.

"I agree." Rika said.

"Come on you guys must have had fun with at least one of us." Ryoga and Ukyo both said at the same time.

"I thought it was funny to see half of you guys struggle or get confused." Riku said.

"Yeah especially Grandpa Soun and Uncle Genma." Kaito added.

"So the guys won." Ranma said with a confident smile.

"Um I would not call victory just yet." Akane informed him.

The kids looked at each other and decided on a winner.

"We say the older people won." Yoshiho informed the group.

"Yeah the guys and girls loose and the Grand parents win."Saya said with a cheer.

"What this is not fair."Ranma and Ryoga both whined.

The kids looked at them and smiled.

"You guys are crazy but we love you." They all said with a bright smile.

Author notes: So let me explain the Zombie game. You play it in a group of 6 or more and you name areas( as big as you want) the north, south, east, and west. Then you have moves called "Get in a boat", "Survival of the fittest", "Head shot", And "surrounded."(which I will explain below what the moves are.) And lastly you have "zombie on_."

Get in a boat: You have to lock arms with 3 people.

Survival of the fittest: One person gets on the floor while the other one remains standing and puts one foot on the person.

Surrounded: Four people back to back

Head shot: One person puts their hand up while the other,with their hand,point a gun at the person

Zombie on_: You decides who you want to call and everyone needs to run from the person.(Like tag.)

So this is how you play you get some one to call out the things while everyone else listens to the commands. Here is an example.

Jane: Zombie in the west (Every one needs to run out of the west who is there last is attacked by a zombie and out the game.)

Jane: Get in a boat(3 people need to lock arms. Who is left with out a partner is out)

Jane:Zombie on Mandy (everyone needs to run away while Mandy has ten seconds to tag someone if she does not she is out if she does then the person she tagged is out.)

The person that call can call what ever they want and the places can be more than one for example

Jane:Zombie everywhere but the north.

In the end two people are left and you keep naming places until there's only one winner. Example

Jane zombie in the west and south!(Kim runs to the North while Gina to the East.) (Both are saved)

Jane: Zombie everywhere but the north (Kim runs first to the north then Gina arrives.) (Kim wins because she was first)

This game is supper fun but it can turn your friends on you ;D HAHAHAHA.

I hope I explained it well enough.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's notes: I don't own Ranma. So did any of you guys try the zombie game in chapter 10?

Enjoy :D

Chapter 11

The sun rays woke Akane from her slumber. She looked over to her right and realized she was cuddled up with Ranma. She blushed furiously.

'He's so close to me.' she thought.

She felt a bit embarrassed but at the same time she felt safe in his arms and wanted to feel him on her for eternity. She took the moment to study his sleeping face and noticed that he had small scares, probably from battles with his rivals, on his face. She traced them with her finger.

'I love this man.' she thought to herself while wearing a gentle smile on her face.

With out thinking she leaned close to his face but stopped midway to his lips.

'Come on don't be shy just kiss him you guys are married after all.' she told herself.

She began to move closer but was interrupted by bickering coming from outside their room.

"Where did you place my CD Saya? I know you had it!" Yoshiho's voice pierced her ears.

Akane rolled her eyes and moved out of the position she was just in.

"I don't know where you misplaced it!" Saya retorted.

At that moment Ranma woke up and rubbed his head.

"What time is it?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"To early to listen to Saya and Yoshiho bicker." Akane said in a disappointed voice since she did not get to kiss the sleeping Ranma beside her.

"Hey 'Kane what's wrong with you this mornin you sound sad?" Ranma asked a bit concerned.

Akane began to blush.

"Oh no no I'm fine." she said while waving her hands furiously.

He cocked his eyebrow in question but decided to let it go.

* * *

They both got up and headed down stairs to the bathroom so they could brush their teeth and wake up a bit. When they both had finished they headed to the tea room.

"Hey give that back!" Ayako yelled across the room.

"What a haul!"Happosai cheered while running across the room but was stopped by Ranma's foot on the top of his head.

"Hey old letch what ya think ya doin?" Ranma said.

"Come on an old man like me has every right to some fun." Happosai said in his defense.

Akane walked by and snatched the pink bra from the old pervert's hand and handed it to Ayako.

"Thanks." Ayako said with a gentle smile.

"Give me my CD back Saya!" Yoshiho demanded.

"I said I don't have it already." Saya informed him.

"Seriously its to early for all this fiasco." Ranma said while rolling his eyes and grabbing the old man by the color. He threw the pervert as far as he could and then sat next to Akane.

Mika came in with break fast and everyone began to eat.

"Saya are you sure you want to go to school today? You know it's ok if you stay home for a day or two."Akane said a bit worried for her daughter's sake.

"Yeah mommy if I don't go it's like I'm telling everyone at school that I'm weak." Saya informed her mother.

"I like the way ya thinkin Saya." Ranma agreed with his daughter.

"Well ok then but be careful." Akane said.

The gang was finally done and decided to head to school.

* * *

As soon as Saya arrived at school no one said anything but they kept their distance from her. She could hear two girls whisper something about her.

"I can't believe she broke Fumiko's nose. It's best to stay away from her she's pretty violent." one of the girls said.

'Wow me violent, like I was the one to attack first.' she thought.

Saya had finally arrived in her class and was only greeted by Rika and Ami.

"You two wont believe what one girl said about me just now."Saya said in an unbelievable tone.

"What?" Ami asked.

"She said I was violent because of what I did to Fumiko." Saya informed.

"Like you attacked her first." Rika said while rolling her eyes.

As Saya walked to her desk she realized it was missing.

"Ok I had enough!" Saya snapped at her class mates.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"This needs to stop now!" Saya demanded.

At that moment Fumiko walked in.

"I don't think so Saya this school is my playground and it wont stop unless I say so." Fumiko smirked.

At that moment a boy walked in.

"Or if I say so!" Korikawa said with anger in his voice.

Every one was shocked to see him.

"Korikawa-Kun I thought you were on a family trip for a month why are you back so early?" Fumiko asked a bit shocked to see him standing in front of her.

Korikawa ignored her and walked over to Saya's side.

"I want this to stop now! If anyone objects talk now!" Korikawa said.

His angry voice at that moment could have shaken the ground and no one dared to contradict him at the moment. He turned over to Saya.

"Are you ok?" he asked now in a gentle voice.

Saya was surprised at how quickly his tone changed.

"Y-yeah." she said.

"I'm sorry about this mess I should have been here to fix it but I was gone and did not know this was going on until this morning." he apologized.

"But I see you landed a few hits of your own." he said while pointing at Fumiko's bandaged nose.

Saya chuckled lightly and replied with a simple "Yeah."

Fumiko was getting angry at Saya.

"Saotome It's not over yet!" She yelled.

Rika and Ami stepped in front of Saya while crossing their arms.

"I don't know it looks pretty over to us."they both said.

"Aghhh!" Fumiko said in an aggravated tone and ran out the classroom.

* * *

Ranma and Akane sat on the porch gazing at the koi pond.

"I hope Saya is alright." Akane sighed.

"Don't worry 'Kane shes a though girl, after all we raised her to be one." Ranma assured her.

"I hope you're right." Akane said.

"I know I'm right." Ranma informed.

"Akane someone wants you on the phone!" Mika called out.

Akane got up and headed to the phone.

"Hello...Oh hey Nabiki whats up?"

"Hey Akane I was calling you about the job I offered you. what do you say?" Nabiki asked.

"I don't know Nabiki what kind of job is it?" Akane asked her sister.

"Its safe the only thing you have to do is smile and be friendly and no skimpy outfits I promise." Nabiki said.

"Well...fine Nabiki." Akane gave in.

"Yes, thank you sis it's only for two hours and then I wont bother you again just meet me in front of the train station in an hour." Nabiki said and hung up.

"What she want?" Ranma asked curiously.

"She wanted me to take her job offer." Akane informed him.

"And you said no right?" Ranma said hopping Akane objected the offer.

"No I told her I would do it." Akane said.

"What! 'Kane you know how your sister is why did you say yes? For all we know she might want you to work in a host club or worse." Ranma informed.

"Ranma calm down she said the only thing I had to do was smile and be friendly and she promised me there would not be any skimpy clothes." Akane assured him.

"So don't worry."she added and walked up stairs to get ready.

When Akane was gone from ear shot Ranma said to himself "Well I wont let you go alone."

* * *

Yoshiho sat at lunch with Xia Ling,Ayako,and Kyoya.

"What your sister got bullied! Poor Saya." Xia Ling said.

"Yeah but she broke the nose of the girl who was bothering her." Yoshiho informed.

"To be a ten-year old Saya is pretty strong." Kyoya said.

"Well she is a martial artist after all." Ayako pointed out.

"Oh by the way this is for you Yoshiho." Xia Ling said while handing Yoshiho a charm.

"Huh thanks." he said a bit confused.

"It's a good luck charm." she said with a bright smile.

"Aw its cute I want one!" Ayako said while admiring the charm in Yoshiho's hand.

"No way this is for Yoshi-kun." Xia Ling said a bit defensively.

"Um ok." Ayako said while throwing her hands up in retreat.

Yoshiho stuffed the charm in his right pocket and continued eating.

* * *

Saya, Ami, and Rika sat in the lunch room now eating when a group of girls walked over.

"We want to apologize to you Saya what we did was wrong." girl one said.

"Yes we're really sorry about everything we should have never listened to Fumiko." girl two added.

"This will never happen again you have the entire school's word." girl three said.

"It's ok I forgive you all even Fumiko." Saya said in a gentle smile.

"You are too nice Saya-chan." girl one said.

"Why don't you guys sit with us and tell us your names." Ami said.

The girls sat at the table and began to introduce themselves .

"I'm Nakamura Keiko." girl one said.

"My name is Tanaka Aoi." girl two said.

"And I'm Toshiba Akira." girl three said.

"Well nice to meet you guys." Rika said with a smile.

* * *

Lunch was over and the three girls had left for their class while Saya,Ami,and Rika walked to theirs.

"I'm glad this story is finally over." Rika said with a sigh of relief.

"Yes I agree." Ami said.

"My parents are going to be happy when I tell them."Saya said.

"What they knew?" Ami and Rika both asked.

"Well they found out the time I walked home dripping wet." Saya informed.

"Well knowing Uncle Ranma and Aunty Akane It's pretty hard to hide things from them both."Rika said with a light smile.

They continued their walk to class in silence but smiling.

* * *

Ranma was following Akane to the train station and when she arrived he hid behind a wall and waited for Nabiki to show up. When the girl arrived she greeted her baby sister and handed her a bag.

'Whats in there?' Ranma thought to himself while he moved a bit forward so he could here what the girls were saying.

"What's this?" Akane asked a bit confused.

"Your outfit."Nabiki pointed out.

"Nabiki you promised no skimpy clothes." Akane looked a bit angry at her sister.

"Exactly I promised not to bring skimpy clothes but I never promised to not give you an outfit."Nabiki said to her defense.

"Well I guess."Akane said.

Akane and Nabiki walked in to the bathroom and Akane began to change in the outfit Nabiki had provided. It was a long navy blue strap less dress.

"You said not skimpy!" Akane yelled while looking at the mirror.

"And it's not sis." Nabiki pointed out.

"Well it looks pretty skimpy to me." Akane said while Nabiki handed her a purse to go with the dress she wore.

"Now let me fix your hair and let add some makeup." Nabiki said.

When she had finished Akane looked like a new person. Nabiki had added a light blue eye shadow with blue eye liner and a volumizing maschera.

"You look hot sis now shall we go." Nabiki said.

"And where exactly?" Akane asked while walking out the bathroom with her sister.

"You'll see." Nabiki smirked.

* * *

Ranma noticed them come out and hid again.

'Where does she think she's going dressed like that.' he though to him self and continued to follow them.

Nabiki and Akane had arrived to a big building in down town Nerima.

As they walked in Nabiki began to speak.

"So you are going to be a model for a day, happy sis?" Nabiki informed her.

"A model?" Akane asked a bit shocked but happy.

"Yeah for a teen magazine." Nabiki informed her.

"Why a teen magazine?" Akane asked.

"Well sis you don't look your age." Nabiki told her.

"Well that's good." Akane said with a bright smile.

"But why did you not tell me earlier?" she added but was interrupted by a woman at the front desk.

"Hello how may I help you?" the woman asked.

"We are here for the photo shoot." Nabiki informed her.

"Oh yes right this way." the woman said and led them to their destination.

* * *

Ranma stood in front of the building Akane had walked in.

"So this is the place." he told himself while grabbing the door knob but before he could enter a splash of cold water fell on him.

"Great." a now female Ranma said.

She finally walked in and was stopped by the same woman that led Akane and Nabiki to their destination.

"Oh dear are you here for the shoot as well, right this way." She said and led Ranma to the same place she had brought Akane and Nabiki to.

* * *

"So Nabiki why did you not tell me about this before?"Akane asked her sister once more but was again interrupted this time by the photographer.

"Hello Nabiki-san." he greeted.

"Hello Gosenkugi." Nabiki greeted.

'GOSENKUGI!' Akane thought to herself.

"H-Hello A-Akane." the man said while blushing furiously.

He had not changed much over the years he was just a bit taller.

"Um hello Gosenkugi." Akane greeted.

* * *

The woman had pulled Ranma in a dressing room and told the other women to get her ready. They did as they wore told and began to dress Ranma in a long pink dress and maked her up.

"You look amazing!" one lady said.

"So beautiful." another said.

They then escorted Ranma to the photography room. When Ranma arrived she noticed Akane talking to a pale man.

"Um hello Gosenkugi." she heard Akane say.

'WHAT GOSENKUGI!'

"Ok Akane lets begin." the pale man said.

Akane walked over to the green screen and sat on the fancy chair that was there.

"Ok can you place your right hand on your chin and smile for me." he said while readying the camera.

'Smile for him! Who the hell does he think he is?' Ranma said to herself furious at the fact Gosenkugi was about to take pictures of her wife.

"Wait me too!" She yelled out in a girly voice.

"Ranma? What are you doing here?" Akane asked a bit confused.

Ranma was now sitting on Akane's lap and posing for the camera while blocking Akane's face from the camera.

"Ranma If you don't move I wont be in the pictures." Akane informed him but was ignored.

"Um mis can you move a bit to the right so we could see Akane." Gosenkugi asked.

"Am I not pretty enough." Ranma faked cried.

Nabiki could not help but laugh at the scene.

"No No its just I want to see both of you guys in the picture not just one." he informed.

"Well I'm sexier so I don't know why you want this tomboy in the picture." Ranma said.

Akane began to twich and pulled out her mallet.

"Ranma you jerk!" she said while flying Ranma across the room.

"Ow what ya do that for?" she asked while rubbing the back of her head.

"You are such a jerk I don't know why I married you!" Akane yelled and ran out the room.

Nabiki walked over to Ranma.

"Oh you've done it now." Nabiki said while shaking her head.

* * *

Akane ran to the girls bathroom and began to weep.

'Stupid Ranma!' she thought while whipping a tear from her eye.

She stared in the mirror noticing her makeup was all smeared so she grabbed a tissue and whipped the rest away. At that moment Ranma walked in.

"Akane?" he asked.

"Leave me alone Ranma!" she ordered.

That was his answer that she was in the bathroom so he walked in.

"Akane I'm sorry for what I said but I did not want Gosenkugi to shoot pictures of you." Ranma apologized.

"You are beautiful 'Kane." she added

"Really Ranma?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Yes." she assured her.

Akane ran up to her husband and hugged her.

"Well I'm sorry I hit you with my mallet but we both know you deserved it." Akane said teasingly.

Ranma grabbed Akane's hand and led her out the bathroom.

"Lets go home 'Kane, Saya and Yoshiho are probably waiting for us." Ranma said.

Akane nodded with a gentle smile on her face and walked out the building leaving her anger behind.

Author's notes: I'm really proud of this chapter I took advice from a review that I had got and I think I did pretty well to describe any feelings. Please keep reviewing and I will try my best to improve my writing.


	12. Chapter 12

Author notes: So I did say this chapter was going to be about Happosai getting his revenge on Ranma but I feel like it fits better in the next chapter. I tried to wright it in this chapter but I just am not feeling it. I'm sorry if I got some of my readers hopes up but I do promise that the next chapter will be about his revenge. I won't say what happens in the next chapters anymore because I tend to change my mind but if I do say what happens next is because I'm positive that it will. Lastly I do not own Ranma and its original characters. Please enjoy.

Chapter 12

It was early in the morning and Akane was training in the dojo. She felt like it had been a long time since she had truly worked out , well since the incident that is. Akane was getting ready to break a bunch of cinder blocks when her daughter walked in.

"Good morning mommy." Saya said with a bright smile.

"Hey good morning." Akane said while wiping a bit of sweat from her forehead.

"Are you fin to break those?" Saya asked while pointing at the cinder blocks.

"Yeah, why?" Akane asked a bit confused at the fact her daughter asked her if she was going to break the blocks.

"Well you only break them when you and daddy have a big fight, wait you and daddy had a big fight?" Saya asked with a worried look.

"No don't worry I just wanted to work out that's all." Akane assured her daughter and then broke the blocks.

"Ok."

"So what do you need?" Akane asked now wiping away her sweat with a towel.

"Well.." Saya said while smiling a smile bigger than her face.

"Wow why so happy?" Akane asked while sitting on the floor.

Saya sat next to her mother and continued.

"I like a guy at my school." Saya informed her mother.

Akane looked at her daughter a bit shocked but not even a minute later her shocked expression was replaced with a truly happy one. She leaned in to hug her daughter .

"I'm so happy Saya, is this your first crush?" Akane asked.

"Well yeah." Saya answered her mother's question.

Akane was now looking in her daughter's deep chocolate eyes and screamed a fan girl kind of scream.

"Oh wait till I tell your father." Akane said with a bright smile.

"No! Mom please don't." Saya demanded.

"Huh why not?" Akane asked her daughter.

"Well you know how fathers are." Saya said.

Akane began to laugh and then said with her index finger on her lips "Then it will be our little secret."

* * *

Everyone sat around the table eating the breakfast Mika had prepared.

"Well were going." Yoshiho announced while Kyoya , Ayako, and Saya got up.

"Good luck." Akane said while winking at Saya which Ranma noticed.

Saya smiled as an answer and walked out with her brother and step uncle and aunt.

"What was that about?" Ranma asked his wife.

"What about?" Akane asked nonchalanty.

"The wink ya gave Saya, are ya hiding something from me?" Ranma asked.

"I'm not hiding anything Ranma." Akane said while taking a bite from her rice bowl.

Ranma cocked his eyebrow at his wife.

"Well what ever ya hiding from me I will find out." he said softly.

* * *

Saya had walked in the bathroom to wash her hands when she heard a girl crying. She walked up to see who it was and noticed it was none other than the person who had made her life a living hell for the past two weeks.

"Fumiko what's the matter?" Saya asked gently.

"Why do you care!" Fumiko screamed while weeping.

Saya walked up to the crying girl and placed her hand gently on Fumiko's shoulder.

"Listen Fumiko I don't hate you and I want to be your friend , but if you don't tell me what's wrong I can't help." Saya informed her.

Fumiko looked up at Saya, that was now smiling gently, and decided to talk about her problems.

"You see.." she said while wiping a tear.

"... Before my father passed away my mother and I got along perfectly. We would go shopping, she would paint my nails, she would do whatever mothers and daughters do together." the girl began to cry again.

"..And now...now she wont even notice me..."

Saya rubbed the girl's back gently before Fumiko continued her story.

"My mother-" Fumiko said while sniffling.

"-Has been busy these past years. Its like I live alone. You know when I came home with my nose looking like this she did not look at it or even ask me if I was ok." Fumiko said the last part with a sarcastic laugh.

"This is the reason why I treated you, Ami, and Rika the way I did. I felt like this school was the only place that I would get attention and I felt that was fading away when Korikawa-kun asked you out, I'm truly sorry Saya I never should have treated you the way I did." Fumiko finished.

"Fumiko its sad that your relationship with your mother turned out like this but it's no excuse for the way you treated me and my friends." Saya informed her.

Fumiko looked down at the floor with a sad look.

"But it doesn't mean I can't forgive you either." Saya continued.

Fumiko looked at her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Saya thank you." she said while crying, but this time her tears were of joy.

* * *

Yoshiho sat with his best friend Akio on the roof.

"So man who is that chick that's always following you around huh?" Akio asked while nudging his friend's arm playfully.

"Who Ayako or Xia Ling?" Yoshiho asked.

"The girl with the long black hair." Akio informed.

"That's Xia Ling." Yoshiho said indifferently.

"Dude she's hot, man tell me what did you do to get those hot babes? First Hana and now Xia Ling, seriously dude what do you do?"

"I don't know man." Yoshiho rubbed his head.

"Yoshiho where are you?" Xia Ling's voice called out from the courtyard.

Yoshiho's careless face turned into a worried one.

"Akio hide me please." Yoshiho ran behind his friend's back.

"Wow whats the matter?" Akio asked a bit confused.

"She's been on me all day and frankly its annoying." he informed his friend.

"Oh here you are!" Xia Ling exclaimed.

"Wow how the hell did you get up here?" Akio asked confused and a bit shocked.

"Yoshi-kun let's go somewhere more private." she said ignoring Akio's question.

"Um no no I'm fine here thanks." Yoshiho said still hiding behind Akio.

"Sempai is not going anywhere with you!" Hana chimed in.

"Wow like I said, man you're so lucky." Akio whispered over to his friend.

Hana stood in front of Xia Ling glaring her down.

"Wow man get ready for a cat fight." Akio said in an excitedly tone.

"Leave sempai alone!" Hana commanded.

"And who are you to tell me what to do!" Xia Ling retorted.

Hana ran in with a punch but was obviously dodged by Xia Ling. The Chinese girl flew in with a kick to Hana's face but surprisingly it was dodged.

"Wow Hana is a Martial artis?" both the boys asked confused.

Xia Ling kept trying to get punches and kicks in but they were all dodged.

"H-How are you dodging my attacks?" she asked while panting.

"I'm just that good." Hana said with a confident smirk causing Xia Ling to attack again.

Hana bent down to the floor and leapt forward causing her to headbutt Xia ling's stomach. Xia Ling stumbled on to the floor.

Xia Ling was getting ready to kick when Yoshiho jumped in to stop them.

"Enough you two!" he commanded with a stern voice causing the girls to stop.

"I don't know why you two are fighting but I don't wanna date anyone." Yoshiho informed them both.

"What! Yoshi-Kun why not?" Xia Ling asked with over dramatic tears.

"Sempai why wont you date me?" Hana asked the same way as Xia Ling.

Yoshiho face palmed himself.

"Seriously why me?" he asked.

* * *

Saya and Korikawa sat next to each other under a tree in the courtyard eating their lunch.

"Thanks again for what you did for me." Saya said with a light blush on her cheeks.

"No don't apologize it was my fault all this happened in the first place." Korikawa said while looking down at his bento box.

"No please don't blame your self." Saya said while reaching for his hand causing the boy to blush.

Korikawa and Saya looked each other in the eyes.

"You are a sweet girl Saya." Korikawa said while leaning in to kiss Saya on the cheek.

Saya blushed furiously.

"T-t-thanks." she said while blushing furiously and looking down at the grass.

Korikawa smiled gently.

* * *

" 'Kane what are ya hiding from me?" Ranma asked.

" Nothing Ranma can you stop asking now its all day you have bothered me about this." Akane said while reading a magazine.

Ranma studied his wife's expression but could not figure what information she was keeping from him.

"You know I will figure it out eventually." he informed her.

"Sure you will." she said while flipping the page.

"Ah-huh so ya hiding something!" Ranma exclaimed.

Akane had realized what she had just said.

"No no I'm not." she said while waving her hands in his face.

"Seriously what is it?" he asked again.

"I can't tell you its a secret among girls." Akane informed him.

"Well I'm half girl so ya can tell me." he informed her.

Akane closed the magazine she was reading and looked at her husband.

"Its-A-Se-cret." She said while getting up to leave the tea room.

Ranma got up to follow his retreating wife.

"Hey hold up!" he called out while following his wife into the main entrance.

"Come on tell me." he begged.

"Nope." she said while heading in the kitchen.

Ranma headed behind her and grabbed her around the waist playfully.

"Come..on."

His wife was now inches away from his face blushing furiously, causing him to let go of her.

"I wont say anything." she said while turning her back on him.

She touched her crimson red cheeks and turned back to look at her husband. She stuck her tongue out at him and said " I wont say nothing."

"Come here." he said playfully while chasing his wife around the room.

They both stopped when they heard the front door open.

"Were home!" the teens announced.

Akane ran in to greet them.

"Hey welcome home." she said in a cheerful smile.

"Hey welcome back." Ranma said while walking out the kitchen.

"Hey why are you so happy?" Ayako asked Akane.

"It's just a nice day today." she informed her with a bright smile and then winked over at Saya , who winked back.

* * *

It was late at night and everyone in Nerima were asleep well all most everyone, Happosai ran around the city like a ninja. After ten minutes he came to a stop in front of the Cat Cafe.

"This is it." he said to himself with an evil smirk.

He ran in and out in a flash and headed back home.

* * *

Cologne woke up and looked around her room. She had a bad feeling but she could not understand why so she decided to check if everything was in its rightful place.

* * *

Happosai sat in his room preparing what he had stolen for his revenge towards Ranma.

"This is it Ranma." the old man said while dumping a strange powder in a pot.

"My revenge is complete now I just have to wait a few minutes and then-" he began to laugh a diabolic laugh.

He emptied the pot and placed the green liquid in a bucket.

"Just wait Ranma-" he began to laugh again.

"Just wait."

Author notes: What crazy plan those he have in mind? Well you guys are going to have to wait and see.


	13. Chapter 13

Author notes: So here it is, please enjoy. PS. I don't own Ranma.

Chapter 13

Cologne sat in her room digging trough her valuables. She felt something was missing or out of place, but she could not figure it out what. Cologne had been checking through her things all night and the sun had just came up. Shampoo walked in her great grandmothers room,

"Great grandmother why no sleep?" she asked while rubbing her eyes.

"Shampoo I feel like something is missing but I still don't know what." Cologne informed her great granddaughter.

Shampoo sat on the tatami next to Cologne.

"Let shampoo help." she offered.

They had searched for half an hour but Shampoo had finally figured what was missing.

"Oh no great-grandmother formula missing!"

"What!who could have stole-Happy!"

Cologne hurried to her drawer took out her clothes and changed. Not even a minute later she was out the door.

* * *

Every one at the Saotome/ Tendo residence were eating breakfast well everyone except for Happosai.

"Where's the old freak at?" Ranma asked while taking a bite of rice.

"He's still in his room. When I went to call him he said he was not hungry." Mika answered.

"The master not hungry that's strange." Soun pointed out.

Nobody noticed the old man sneaking behind Ranma with a bucket full of cold water.

"Hey!" the red head shouted.

"Come to papa." Happosai leapt to grope Ranma's breast but instead was orbited in space by Akane's mallet.

"Great just great." Ranma mumbled while heading over to the furo.

She turned on the hot water faucet but as she placed it over her head surprisingly she did not turn back into a 'he'.

"AGHHHHH!" Ranma screamed.

Her scream was so loud that probably even the Kuno residence could have heard it.

Everyone ran in.

"What's wrong!?" Akane asked concerned.

"I-I-I'm not turning back!" she freaked out.

"What do you mean?" Yoshiho asked.

"That I'm not turning back into a guy." Ranma pointed out the obvious.

"Please tell me it's not to late!" Cologne exclaimed while hoping on her cane.

"What's going on here?" Soun asked.

"What do you mean 'To late' what's the matter with me? Why I'm not turning back?" Ranma asked freaking out more then before.

* * *

Everyone now sat in the tea room sipping tea that Mika had kindly prepared. After a few sips of her tea Cologne began to explain what was going on.

"Long ago the Amazons came up with a special kind of powder named Lix powder. The Lix powder is capable of turning a person into anything. Sensei's used this powder mostly to train their students. They used to place the powder in a pot, heat it up, and then place it in bucket full of water. They then place something of their choice in the bucket and splash it on their student. For example if the Sensei wanted their student to grow muscles they would place a picture of a muscular arm in the pot and the powder would cause it to melt. After they would splash it on their student and the student would receive muscles. In Ranma's case Happosai probably placed something that belongs to the female Ranma and then splashed it on him."

"So how can we fix this?" Akane asked the old Amazon.

"Well there is a cure but it could take up to a month to gather all of its ingredients. You see we only have a week to cure Ranma if we are not able to cure him he will turn into an animal. The Senseis that used the powder did not know about this side effect and their students would become a random animal and stay that way for ever." Cologne informed.

"So what are the ingredients old ghoul?" Ranma asked.

Cologne pulled out a worn out piece of paper from her sleeve and handed it to Ranma.

"There are about fifty ingredients and twenty of them are hard to find." Cologne informed them.

Ranma opened the paper and began to read the ingredients. She read a few out loud.

"Pork,Noodles,.."

"Oh sorry that's how to make pork ramen. Here's the real one." Cologne handed another similar paper to Ranma.

She slowly read its content.

"What! Where do we find a 600 year old leaf?" Ranma exclaimed.

"Like I said a few of them are hard to find. We must get on to it after all we only have a week."

"We only have till Friday!" Ranma was starting to freak out.

Akane grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Don't worry we will cure you in no time." she assured the red head.

"Akane is right don't let this get you down." Mika added.

Ranma looked over at her family and then turned back to Cologne.

"Well then what are we waiting for."

* * *

Happosai sat on a bench not knowing there was a cure and Cologne was on it.

"Ranma to bad your beautiful body will turn into an animal, I guess I must enjoy it while I can." he gave a perverted smile and ran for the Saotome/Tendo home.

* * *

Cologne had fifteen ingredients needed for the cure but only two of them were hard to find the rest was easier than the A B C's. Ranma and Akane had followed her back to the Cat café and were helping her gather ingredients.

"Well fifteen of them are out the way." she announced.

"Well that's pretty good we only have thirty-five to go." Akane cheered.

"Yeah but eighteen are hard to find." Ranma informed.

Cologne placed the ingredients in a plastic bag and then hoped on her cane to the kitchen. Ranma and Akane followed her.

She then grabbed a sticky note and wrote a few things on it.

"Here are some places you may find other ingredients for the potion." she handed the note to Ranma.

* * *

Happosai had just returned home and was searching for Ranma but when he saw no sign of the bustty red head he asked Mika where she could be.

"Um I don't know where he went."

Happosai could see through her face that she was lying. At that moment Akane and Ranma walked in.

Happosai had forgotten about Mika's lie when he saw the red head walk in.

"Come to me sweetie!"

Ranma was quick to punch the old man but that did not stop him from trying again and again until he could manage to grope those lovely breast. Ranma kicked the old man through the roof but one minute later he was back to leap for Akane.

"Whaa!" she screamed while punching the pervert.

Happosai was laying on the floor and began to whine.

"Why do you all treat a helpless poor man like me this way?" his tears were flooding the floor.

"Helpless?" Ranma questioned his words.

"Poor man?" Akane added.

Ranma suddenly remembered why he was stuck in his female body.

"You old freak it's your fault I'm stuck like this!" she leapt in with a punch that was dodged by the old perverted man.

Happosai leapt for Ranma's butt but she quickly kicked the old man to stop him.

"I'm gettin tired of this!" Ranma exclaimed while punching the man out of the house for good.

* * *

Cologne sat at a table with her great-granddaughter.

"What we do great-grandmother if Ranma girl now Ranma turn animal later."

"I know but we have managed to find fifteen ingredients."

"ingredients for what?" Moose walked in and asked.

Cologne explained about Happosai stealing the powder and using it on Ranma.

"What! This is bad I must help him." Moose said while adjusting his glasses.

"You know there might be something you could help us with." Cologne informed him.

* * *

"Poor Daddy, Yoshiho we need to help him!" Saya told her brother.

"Yeah but how?" he asked while spinning on his computer chair.

" I don't know but there must be a way." she assured.

"I hope there is otherwise he is going to be a 'she' forever." Yoshiho said with a sad expression while looking at the floor.

The kids were oblivious about the cure and the animal transformation.

"I just hope everything goes back to normal, I mean it's already hard enough that mom does not remember anything now dad is a girl for the rest of his life. Seriously what next?" Yoshiho added.

Saya placed her small hands on her brother's shoulder.

"I have a feeling this will end soon both for mom and for dad." she assured him and then walked out of his room.

* * *

Saya walked down stairs and as she was entering the tea room she overheard her parents talk on the porch.

"What if we can't get all the ingredients and I turn into an animal?" Ranma asked Akane in a worried tone.

"I'm telling you that you won't. Have a little faith will ya." Akane reassured him.

'Animal? What are they talking about?' Saya question herself.

"I just hope we can get the cure in time, after all we only got a week." Ranma confessed to his wife.

"Mommy, Daddy what do you guys mean by ingredients and animal?" Saya asked in a confused way.

Ranma and Akane both looked at each other.

'What do we do? We tell her the truth?' Ranma thought and some how could be heard by Akane and her thoughts could be heard by Ranma.

'Well she has the right to know so lets tell her' Akane answered.

Ranma nodded and began to tell Saya about how he only had a week to gather everything or he would turn into an animal.

Saya gasped and then began to talk.

"Daddy if you need any help please ask me and Yoshiho, we would be more than happy to help you. I don't want an animal as a father so please don't hesitate."

The only thing Ranma could do was nod. She saw the terrified look in her daughter's eyes but her expression seemed like a 'determined to help' look.

Saya then ran out the room and up the stairs to tell Yoshiho.

* * *

Akane looked over at the red head , that was now staring into space , and grabbed her hand. She squeezed it tight as to say "I'm here for you don't worry." Ranma looked over at her and gave her a smile but Akane knew that it was forced so she squeezed her hand again.

"Ranma what ever happens we are in it together." said Akane in a gentle voice.

"Yeah , I know." she said and then faced to watch the koi pond.

Author's notes: So like I promised here was the chapter probably a lot of you waited for hahah. So Ranma is stuck in female body until they can get everything for the cure. Poor Saya and Yoshiho it's already hard on them and now they have to deal with this crazy mess. Well anyways see you all in chapter 14. Till then see ya XD


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I DON"T OWN RANMA. Sorry for the long wait.

Chapter 14

Akane, Cologne, and Ranma set off the next morning to climb Mt. Fuji. They had managed to find four more ingredients but none of them were a problem to find.

"Well so far we've managed to find four things in just half an hour so that's pretty good, right?" Akane said trying to lift up the mood.

Cologne gave a simple nod as a response but Ranma still had a far away look in her eyes. Akane could not help but frown every time she looked over at her husband. She could only imagine how hard all of this has been on him. Suddenly cologne came to a stop.

"What's the matter Cologne?" Akane asked a bit confused.

"Look." Cologne pointed at a flower that was growing at the peak of the mountain.

"That's one of our rarer ingredients." the amazon stated.

"It grows in snow and most of the times it dies when it is fully grown." she added.

Cologne and the others carefully walked up the peak and headed for the flower. As soon as they were near Ranma ran for it but Cologne stopped the red head in time.

"Don't touch it! It is a very poisonous flower and it will spray a toxic venom if any one dares to touch it." she informed him.

"Then how can we get it?" Ranma asked.

"We need to find a way to up root it and not inhale or be touched by its venom." Cologne answered.

The amazon stood still for a while and thought over ideas while Ranma and Akane stared at her hoping she could find a way. Cologne opened her mouth, causing both husband and wife to smile, but she closed it again. Cologne opened her mouth once more and this time began to speak.

"Well there is one idea but it will take up a few days and honestly by the look of this flower it seems that now is our only chance." Cologne said while looking at the rare flower.

"Well we can't waste any time." Ranma said while clutching her fists.

Akane could see the gleam of hope in the red head's eyes and she felt that it was now or never. She rolled her jacket sleeves over her hands and her scarf over her mouth and nose and ran to up root the flower.

"Akane what are you- AKANE DON'T!" Ranma shouted.

But it was too late.

* * *

Saya and Yoshiho set off into the city with a list of ingredients their parents had not found yet. Two of them they had managed to find at a corner store but they were no where near to be done.

"Well we have been out for a good hour and a half and we only managed to find two things." Saya sighed.

"Well lets not give up something tells me this story will be over soon." Yoshiho said.

"Yeah you're right. Now lets see.." Saya checked the list she had in her hand.

"Well we already found in-scent from China and horse hair. Now we have to look for a duck feather." Saya informed.

"Well I know where we could find that." Yoshiho said while heading in the direction of the Cat café.

* * *

"Akane!?" Ranma shouted while holding her unconscious wife in her arms.

Ranma slapped her face lightly to wake her up.

"Akana wake up silly girl...wake up..."

Ranma's head was down cast but cologne could see a streak of silver forming in the red head's eyes.

Suddenly Akane moved her hand and touched Ranma's face.

"I'm sorry I worried you but look..." she held up the flower.

"..I got it."

Ranma blinked rapidly for a good ten seconds before speaking.

"You're such an idiot why would you do that we could have figured some other way." she felt angry at Akane and wanted to show her anger but her tone in voice come out relieved.

"Just don't do it again, ok?" Ranma added.

"Well I'm glad Akane is fine but we need to get going now and preserve the flower." Cologne informed them.

Akane and Ranma both got up and began to follow the Amazon down the mountain.

* * *

"So you both need a duck feather?" Moose asked while adjusting his glasses.

"Yes, Xia Ling once told me you were also cursed and when hit with cold water you could turn into a duck." Yoshiho replied.

"Well that was back in the days my wife and I got cured years ago." Moose informed the boy.

"So where could we find a feather?" Saya asked Yoshiho.

"I have no idea." he replied.

"Well maybe I could help, but no promises." Moose said while heading in the storage room.

Saya and Yoshiho had followed behind and now where standing next to the near sighted Amazon. Moose pulled out an old small cage and opened it.

"Lets see, BINGO!" he exclaimed when he found what he was looking for.

Moose held up a white duck feather in his right hand.

"Back than mother in law and my adorable wife used to keep me in this cage as a duck, good thing one of my feather's remained." Moose said while handing it to Yoshiho.

"Thank you very much." Saya said while her and her brother both bowed and headed out the door.

* * *

After an hour and a half Ranma, Akane, and Cologne finally arrived in Nerima and were heading to their proper homes. When Cologne got back she set the flower in a plastic bag and set it in the fridge.

"Welcome home great grandmother how was trip?" Shampoo asked as she walked in the kitchen.

"Hello Shampoo, well we managed to find the flower that will cure Ranma." Cologne informed her great granddaughter.

"That great news now Ranma have cure!" Shampoo exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes this was the last rare ingredient we needed to find."

"You must be hungry let Shampoo cook for customer today you rest." Shampoo said while grabbing a pot and filling it with water.

"Thank you Shampoo." Cologne said then headed to her room.

* * *

"Welcome home." Mika greeted with a bright smile.

"It's great to be back." Akane said and hugged Mika.

"So did you guys find what you both were looking for?" Mika asked.

"Yeah we did, by the way Mika is there anything to eat I'm starving." Ranma said while clutching her stomach.

" You always think about food." Akane said while nudging Ranma's arm playfully.

"Well I can't help it I'm starving." Ranma informed her.

Mika could not help but laugh.

"Well I saved a plate for both of you." Mika said while heading to the kitchen.

"Mommy,Daddy!" Saya exclaimed while heading down the stairs to hug her parents.

"Hey." Both Akane and Ranma said in unison while they got tackled by their daughter.

"Hey mom and dad." Yoshiho said while walking down the stairs.

All four of them headed to the tea room and were followed by Mika with two plates in her hands.

"Here you go." she said while serving Ranma and Akane.

"Itadakemasu!" Akane exclaimed while taking a bite of her tempura.

"I thought you weren't hungry." Ranma said.

"I never said I wasn't." Akane informed him.

Saya watched her parents and smiled.

"Well I'm glad you guys are home and me and Yoshiho have a surprise for you daddy." Saya said while reaching in her pocket.

"We found more ingredients for the potion." she continued as she showed Ranma the list.

"That's great now you will be a guy again!Well sort of." Akane cheered.

Ranma grabbed the list and could not help but smile.

"Thanks guys." she said with a warmheartedly.

Author note's: So I know this for sure, in the next chapter Ranma will get cured (well sort of hahaha) see you all then.


End file.
